Das Geheimnis von Snape Manor
by Morg of Nine
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione und Severus Snape verbringen eine Woche in einem Haus auf dem ein Fluch lastet. Schaffen sie es den Fluch zu brechen oder wird das Haus ihr Grab? HGSS und GWHP
1. Die Ankunft

_Stand: Nach Buch 6_

_Meinen Dank geht an meine Beta Cori_

_Halloween steht vor der Tür. Da dachte ich mir, das es Zeit ist für eine kleine Geisterhaus-Geschichte. Und? Habt ihr auch Lust darauf?_

_Es sind 12 Kapitel und zusätzlich noch ein Epilog._

_Regelmäßige Updates erwarten euch, die euch in den kalten dunklen Wintermonate eine Gänsehaut bescheren._

_Die Geschichte spielt etwas über ein Jahr nach Abschluss des siebten Schuljahres von Harry und Hermione. Ginny ist seit einigen Monaten mit der Schule fertig._

_Harry, Ginny, Hermione und Severus Snape sind gezwungen eine Woche zusammen in einem Spukhaus zusammen zu verbringen. Das Haus forderte schon viele Todesopfer. Werden die vier es schaffen den Fluch der über dem Haus liegt zu brechen oder werden sie selbst dem Haus zum Opfer fallen? Und was hat es mit der in diesem Haus grausam zu Tode gekommenen Lady Estelle Snape auf sich die Hermione zum verwechseln ähnlich sah?_

_Paring: Hermione + Severus_

_und Ginny + Harry_

_Die kleine Morg verlöscht jetzt alle Lichter hält eine Taschenlampe ins Gesicht (damit's richtig schön gruselig wird) und fängt an zu erzählen._

* * *

**Das Geheimnis von Snape Manor**

Die Ankunft

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht warum dieser Notar dir, wie mir diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Als wenn wir beide irgendwie verwandt wären.", Misstrauisch beäugte Hermione den Briefkopf des Briefes aus der Anwaltskanzlei, die ihr und Harry geschrieben hatte: ‚_Brix & Brix – Wir kümmern uns um ihr Erbe_'. Sie erwähnte dabei nicht, das es ihr ziemlich suspekt vorkam das man sie beide gebeten hatte sich dafür eine Woche frei zu nehmen um eine ‚Angelegenheit' zu klären. Sie wusste dass Harry sie dann sofort für überdreht erklären würde. So was kannte sie schon. ‚Wer braucht denn eine ganze Woche um eine Erbschaftsangelegenheit zu klären und besteht dabei auf die permanente Anwesenheit der Erben? Waren sie überhaupt Erben?', dachte sie verständnislos.

Harry starrte unterdessen aus dem Fenster des Taxis, in welchem beide auf dem Rücksitz saßen, das eine Form besaß als wenn es sich einmal zu oft den Stauverhältnissen der Muggelwelt angepasst hätte und nun etwas zu langgezogen wirkte. Gedankenverloren sagte er, während er auf die Felder, Wälder und Wiesen beim Vorbeifahren schaute ohne die Umgebung draußen wirklich wahr zu nehmen: „Wahrscheinlich ist nur jemand gestorben den wir beide kennen und hat uns nun auch beide in seinem Testament bedacht. Ich würde dem keine zu große Bedeutung beimessen.", Sie schüttelte über sein mangelndes Interesse den Kopf. „Klar was ist jetzt für dich auch noch wichtig. Du hast Voldemort besiegt und die Welt gerettet. Alles was jetzt kommt hat keinerlei Bedeutung mehr. Schließlich bist du ja Harry Potter – Der Junge der das Böse besiegt hat."

Der Taxifahrer drehte sich urplötzlich um und baute dabei fast einen Unfall, hätte der Wagen nicht von selbst die Kurve genommen um so haarscharf dem herannahenden Baum auszuweichen: „Sie sind Harry Potter? Bekomme ich ein Autogramm?" Hermione kreischte auf: „Passen Sie doch auf! Schauen Sie nach vorne auf die Straße, sonst bringen Sie uns noch alle um!" – „Keine Sorge Miss, das Auto kann auch ganz gut alleine fahren." Der glubschäugige Fahrer grinste sie an, dann drehte er sich wieder nach vorne und betrachtete sie lachend durch den Rückspiegel.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, strich ihren wertvollen braunen samtenen Mantel glatt, eine teure Sonderanfertigung von Madam Malkins wie die meisten ihrer Roben, und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Ist dir der Name des Hauses aufgefallen? Snape Manor! Glaubst du das hat was mit Professor Snape zu tun? Man hat ihn jedenfalls nicht mehr gesehen seit Voldemort besiegt und bekannt wurde das er die ganze Zeit auf Dumbledores Befehl gehandelt hatte." – „Du brauchst ihn nicht mehr Professor zu nennen, Hermione. Er wird wahrscheinlich niemals mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.", sagte Harry gelangweilt.

Er hatte mit dem Thema Snape schon vor einer ganzen Weile abgeschlossen. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn. Er hoffte ihm nie wieder zu begegnen und er würde ihn ganz bestimmt auch nicht extra suchen gehen. Warum auch? Er mochte diesen Mann nicht. Gut, er war immer Dumbledores Mann und stand zu keinem Zeitpunkt auf Voldemorts Seite. Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, das nach seinem Ableben, an dem Snape nicht ganz unbeteiligt war, Snape von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen wurde und jeder erfuhr das er immer in seinem Auftrag gehandelt hatte. Trotzdem: Das machte den Mann nicht zu seinem Freund. Sollte er bleiben wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Inständig hoffte Harry dass der Name des Hauses wirklich Nichts mit Severus Snape zu tun hatte. Am allerwenigsten wollte er von Snape im Testament bedacht worden sein, aber das würde bedeuten dass der Kerl nun Tod wäre. ‚Ob er sich wohl umgebracht hat?', sinnierte Harry.

Hermione fauchte ihn an und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken: „Natürlich nicht! Nachdem ihm einfach ALLE ihr Misstrauen ausgesprochen haben. Ich würde dann auch nicht zurückkommen wollen." – „Na, der Elternbeirat hat sich auch gegen ihn geäußert. Er mag vielleicht ein Held sein aber er ist nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig genug um ihm Kinder anvertrauen zu können. Ironie des Schicksals, wenn man an die Werwolfsache denkt mit der er damals Remus Lupin einen Strick gedreht hat." – „Harry, er würde niemals ein Kind absichtlich in Gefahr bringen, oder eins verletzen." – „Du hast einfach eine zu gute Meinung über ihn. Er wollte mich ständig von der Schule schmeißen, dann wäre ich in Gefahr gewesen." – „Wann denn Harry? Wann hat er ernsthaft etwas dergleichen versucht?" – „Oh, ich wette das er das vorhatte als ich zum Trimagischen Turnier ausgelost wurde." – „Du wettest? Ich weiß ja nicht was er dir und den anderen Lehrern da drin gesagt hat, als du ins Hinterzimmer gerufen wurdest, aber denk daran, da war auch mehr als ein Todesser anwesend. - Anderer Versuch?" Ihre Stimme war während des Gesprächs stetig lauter und schärfer geworden. Harrys Stimme hingegen drückte weiterhin aus, dass ihn das Thema nicht länger interessierte. „Mir fällt auf die Schnelle nichts ein. Er hat eben immer damit gedroht." – „Gedroht – mehr nicht?"

Hermione hatte sich mal wieder an einem Thema festgebissen. Allmählich, so glaubte Harry, das sich Hermione wieder in die gleiche alte Nervensäge verwandelte, die sie war als er sie damals im Hogwarts-Express kennen gelernt hatte. Und da war er nicht der einzige gewesen der so über sie gedacht hatte, überlegte er.

Hermione und Ron waren fast ein Jahr zusammen gewesen, aber nachdem Voldemort vernichtet und das Alltagsleben wieder eingekehrt war, hatten die beiden schnell gemerkt, das sie rein gar nichts Gemeinsam hatten. Nach der Schule waren die beiden zusammen in ein Haus in einer Muggelgegend, nahe dem Haus von Hermiones Eltern, gezogen. Hermione hatte es strikt abgelehnt im Fuchsbau bei Rons Eltern zu wohnen. Schließlich waren ihre Eltern beide praktizierende Zahnärzte und stammten auch sonst aus einer reichen Familie und so konnte sie sich ein eigenes Haus leisten und musste nicht auf engstem Raum mit der Familie ihres Freundes leben. Außerdem, so Hermione, musste die Präsidentin von B.ELFE.R einen gewissen Lebensstandart repräsentieren, schließlich gab sie einige Gesellschaften wo sie Spendengelder der Reichen aus der Zauberwelt und der Muggelwelt sammelte. Den Muggeln allerdings erzählte sie nicht dass es sich dabei um Hauselfen, sondern um unterdrückte versklavte Pygmäen aus Afrika handelte die sich einige Reiche als Sklaven hielten.

Ron und sie hatten sich fast nur noch gestritten, sei es darum was das Haus betraf, das sich Ron mit seinem Gehalt nicht leisten konnte und komplett von den Grangers finanziert wurde - er wollte eben nicht von Hermione abhängig sein - oder sei es um ihre mangelnden gemeinsamen Interessen, sei es um ihrer beider verschiedene Arbeit, ihren Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis oder um Anderes. Jedenfalls hatte Ron vor vier Monaten seine Sachen gepackt und war ausgezogen.

Konnte nicht alles so bleiben wie es war als sie noch zur Schule gingen? Aber nein Hermione musste einfach alles kaputt machen mit ihrer Art. Hatten sie drei nicht früher immer Spaß gehabt? Ein gutes Quidditch Spiel anschauen und dabei ein paar Flaschen Butterbier trinken. Ja das wäre es gewesen. Aber nicht zu einem einzigen Spiel der letzten Weltmeisterschaft war sie mitgekommen. Sie hatte tatsächlich gesagt dass sie Wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Als wenn es was Wichtigeres als Quidditch gäbe. Harry schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf.

„Ist Snape Manor eigentlich ein Zaubererhaus oder ein Muggelhaus?", fragte Hermione den Fahrer, der sich nun wieder voll auf den Weg konzentrierte. „Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, Miss. Es liegt auf jeden Fall ein Schutzwall um das umgebende Gelände. Mr. Brix hat mir das Passwort dafür gegeben als er mich bat Sie beide abzuholen. Für Muggel dürfte es also praktisch unmöglich sein, überhaupt auf das Grundstück zu gelangen.", endete der Fahrer als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten.

Hermione kam die Gegend bekannt vor. Sie erkannte sie aus ihrer Kindheit wieder. Nur wenige Meilen entfernt lebten ihre Großeltern, die sie früher oft besucht hatte.

Nachdem sie die Grundstücksgrenze passiert hatten, fuhren sie einen langen mit Bäumen umsäumten Weg hinauf, der wahrscheinlich früher nur von Kutschen benutzt wurde, jedenfalls war er nicht asphaltiert und man konnte daher noch gut deren tief gegrabene Spuren erkennen. Am Ende des Weges ragte ein imposantes Anwesen empor. Vor dem Hauseingang, auf einem Vorplatz mit einem Springbrunnen der nun kein Wasser mehr führte und von Laub überdeckt war, stand ein weiteres Auto.

Zwei Männer standen bei diesem, einer von beiden mit weißem Haar, einem grün karierten Anzug und mit dazu passendem grünem Umhang, bei ihm musste es sich wohl um Mr. Brix handeln, so dachten Harry und Hermione. Und ein zweiter Mann in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, sowie mit schwarzem Schal um den Hals und schulterlangem schwarzen Haar: Severus Snape.

Harry seufzte innerlich und murmelte unhörbar: „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."

Harry und Hermione stiegen aus dem Taxi aus. Der Fahrer holte das Gepäck der beiden aus dem Kofferraum und stellte es vor den Hauseingang, wo schon andere Gepäckstücke standen, ein dunkelgrüner abgenutzter Koffer und eine genauso abgenutzte braune Reisetasche. Der ältere der beiden Männer, mit dem weißen Haar, bezahlte den Fahrer, der danach mit einem knappen Nicken in Richtung seiner Fahrgäste in seinen Wagen stieg und wegfuhr. Der Weißhaarige stellte sich den beiden vor: „Ich bin Edward Brix und habe Sie beide wegen eines Nachlasses für einige Tage hier her gebeten." Er deutete auf Snape. „Mr. Snape, er ist mit mir hierher gefahren, er ist auch einer der möglicherweise Erbberechtigten, aber nur im ganz entferntesten Sinne. Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist er ihnen bekannt." Harry und Hermione nickten nur. Snape blieb ungerührt an der gleichen Stelle stehen und nickte ebenfalls nur knapp. Sein Gesicht schien dunkel und undurchsichtig.

„Lassen Sie uns erst einmal reingehen", schlug Brix vor. Nachdem er für die Türe ein weiteres Passwort genannt hatte, öffnete sich diese. Er rief in die leere Eingangshalle, dass sie nun da waren. Augenblicklich entzündeten sich Fackeln in dieser und zwei Hauselfen erschienen. „Das sind Lissy und Gordy. Ich habe sie für die Zeit in der Sie hier sein werden engagiert. Sie werden sich um Sie kümmern, kochen und die Zimmer in Ordnung halten und so weiter." Etwas leiser murmelte Mr. Brix hinterher: „Hauselfen ist hier jedenfalls noch nie etwas geschehen."

„Wie Bitte?", fragte Snape scharf, der nun direkt hinter ihm stand und seine gemurmelten Worte gehört hatte. „Was haben Sie uns verschwiegen?" – „Ich erkläre ihnen alles was Sie wissen müssen. Und ich werde alle ihre Fragen beantworten, bitte haben Sie geduld Mr. Snape. – Bitte kommen Sie erst Mal alle herein, wir gehen dann ins Esszimmer dort drüben." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf eine der Türen. Die Elfen kümmerten sich schon um das Gepäck. Eine der beiden piepste: „Soll Lissy die Katze rauslassen und füttern?", während sie auf den Katzenreisekorb des orangefarbenen Katers Krummbein deutete. Hermione bejahte freundlich.

„Sollten wir uns nicht erst Mal umziehen und Frischmachen, von der Reise?", warf Snape etwas genervt ein. Brix der daran anscheinend weniger gedacht hatte sagte mit einem entschuldigenden Nicken: „Oh, ja! Natürlich! Die Elfen sollen Sie kurz auf ihre Zimmer geleiten. Kommen Sie danach aber alle sofort wieder runter, ich möchte nicht länger als nötig in diesem Haus verbleiben.", drängte er. Als Brix merkte, das ihn sechs Augen fragend durchbohrten, fügte er nervös in einem leicht erhöhten Tonfall hinzu: „Ich hab heute noch sehr wichtige Termine wahrzunehmen."

TBC

* * *

_Und? Wollt ihr wissen warum der Anwalt das Haus schnell verlassen möchte? (Termine sind jedenfalls nicht sein Grund.)_

* * *


	2. Der Fluch

_Danke für eure ermunternden Reveiws._

_Frisch von meiner Beta Cori zurückbekommen und habe dann noch einiges nach ihren Angaben überarbeitet (darum hat es etwas länger gedauert - Hoffentlich hab ich dabei nicht wieder allerhand neuer Fehler rein gebracht)_

_Nächstes Update in ca. einer Woche_

_(Kapitel 1 ist nun auch Betagelesen)_

_Heute erfahren wir etwas über die (nicht ganz gewaltfreie) Geschichte des Hauses._

_(Ginny kommt etwas später hinzu. )_

* * *

Der Fluch 

Harry der neben den im Üblichen schwarz gekleideten Snape die breite Treppe zur Eingangshalle runter ging, als sie aus ihren Zimmern aus verschiedenen Gängen kamen, versuchte ihn beiläufig nach dem Haus auszufragen: „Was hat das mit dem Haus auf sich?" – „Woher soll ich das wissen.", kam es genervt knurrend und kurzangebunden von Severus Snape zurück. Doch Harry gab nicht auf. Snape war schließlich nicht mehr sein Lehrer und er ließ sich nun nicht mehr von ihm einschüchtern. Er wollte zwar jeden Kontakt mit dem Mann vermeiden, aber so wie es aussah, würde er mit ihm hier einige Tage verbringen müssen. Also wagte er den Vorstoß nach vorne. „Na es ist doch Snape Manor!" – „Und da dachten Sie es wäre mein Wochenendhaus? Oder was?" – „Äh nein! Aber Sie müssen zugeben, man wird Sie bestimmt nicht zufällig in ein Haus eingeladen haben das genau wie Sie heißt." – „Tatsache ist: Ich habe in meinem ganzem Leben noch nie etwas von diesem Kasten gesehen oder gehört!" Snape ging ohne ein weiteres Wort neben ihm her um die nervigen Fragen von Harry Potter, der einen von Molly Weasleys selbst gestrickten Pullover trug, zu entgehen, die er ohnehin nicht beantworten konnte.

Offensichtlich, so dachte Harry, wollte Snape noch weniger Kontakt zu ihm, als er zu Snape.

Harry hörte Schritte hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Hermione die Treppe oben gerade betreten. Hinter ihr hüpfte Krummbein hervor und strich nun um ihre Beine. Sie trug eine elegante beigefarbene Hose und einen weißen Angorapullover. Auch wenn sie Muggelkleidung trug, war diese immer elegant. Ihr Geschmack was Mode betraf, hatte sich seit ihrer Schulzeit stark verändert. Oft genug hatte sie seitdem betont, das sie nun kein kleines Mädchen mehr war sondern eine Person die in der Gesellschaft ihre Stellung hatte und sich auch dementsprechend kleiden musste. Harry hatte innerlich einen Gräuel davor sich immer der neusten Mode entsprechend anzuziehen nur weil es von ihm als Held erwartet wurde. Er mochte sich wie er war.

Als sie fast auf gleicher Höhe waren, sprach er sie an: „Imposanter Kasten was Mione?" – „Meine Großeltern väterlicherseits haben ein ähnliches Anwesen, gar nicht mal so weit von hier entfernt. Eigentlich müsstest du mich Lady Hermione nennen." Damit knuffte sie ihn in die Seite und hakte sich bei ihm ein um mit ihm die Treppe gemeinsam runter zu gehen. ‚Na wenigstens', dachte er ‚eine die sich hier wie zu Hause fühlt.' - „Wo hast du eigentlich Hedwig?" – „Ginny kümmert sich um sie.", antwortete er ihr knapp.

ooo

Im Esszimmer angekommen setzte sich jeder von ihnen auf einen freien Stuhl aus Holz in dunkler Farbe an einen längeren Tisch von gleicher Beschaffenheit. Am Kopfende saß mit einigen ausgebreiteten Papieren der Notar Edward Brix. Der Raum wurde nur vom Kaminfeuer und den Kerzen die im ganzen Raum verteilt standen beleuchtet. Da es schon Ende Oktober war wurde es auch früh dunkel. Überall auf dem Tisch und im Zimmer standen Kerzen, die den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchten.

„Endlich!", murmelte er während er nervös auf seine Uhr schaute. „Ich hoffe Sie sind gut untergebracht.", sagte der Notar ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. So wollte er schnell zum Thema kommen, doch er wurde unterbrochen. Misstrauisch fragte Snape, mit einen Seitenblick auf Harry: „Hat es eine besondere Bewandtnis das wir alle in verschiedenen Flügeln des Hauses untergebracht wurden? Glauben Sie so werden wir uns nicht so schnell an die Kehle gehen?"

Als wenn er sich ertappt fühlen würde, lächelte der Notar zunächst verlegen in seine Richtung danach in die Runde, dann setzte Brix ohne Umschweife an ohne auf Snapes Frage einzugehen:

„Also dieses Anwesen gehörte vor etwas mehr als hundertsechzig Jahren Lord Jerome Snape. Muggel! Er hatte drei Söhne. Der Älteste der das Anwesen und den Titel nach dem Tod des Vaters geerbt hat hieß Jeffrey, man sagte ihm Jähzorn und Bösartigkeit nach. Hector der Mittlere hat das Anwesen und den Titel von seinem Bruder geerbt, nachdem dieser, kinderlos, wegen des Mordes an seiner Frau Estelle hingerichtet wurde. Und Timothy der Jüngste, hatte schon früh mit seiner Familie gebrochen, wahrscheinlich der glücklichste der Familie, er lief davon. Man hörte nie wieder etwas von ihm."

„Ich nehme an das es sich bei einem der jüngeren Brüder um meinen Vorfahren handelte, oder?" Snapes Stimme ließ Brix kurz verstummen. „Bitte unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, ich werde alles erklären. Aber dazu später." Er warf Snape einen bösen Blick zu den normalerweise jeden zur Ruhe gezwungen hätte. Aber da kannte er Snape schlecht. „Wie kam es das dieser Jeffrey seine Frau ermordet hat?" – „Weil er ein böser Mensch war! Darum wollte Timothy wohl auch nicht unter einem Dach mit ihm wohnen. – Kann ich jetzt endlich fortfahren?" Er klang sehr gereizt.

Als Snape nickte und mit seiner Hand andeutete das er nichts dagegen hatte, setzte Brix erneut an:

„Nachdem Jeffrey seine Frau erschlagen hatte, kamen durch seinen Bruder Hector Abgründe der menschlichen Seele zum Vorschein. Oft schlug er seine Frau, tyrannisierte und demütigte sie. Gewaltsame Übergriffe soll es auch auf andere Familienmitglieder gegeben haben: Seine Schwägerin soll er auch misshandelt und gefügig gemacht haben. Es muss die Hölle für die arme Lady Estelle gewesen sein. Der Tod war für sie wohl eher eine Erlösung."

Harry sah etwas müde und gelangweilt aus, während Hermione aufmerksam weiter zu hörte. Snape dagegen fragte fordernd: „Sagen Sie uns doch endlich WER hier Erbt und was ihre Bemerkung vorhin bedeuten sollte." - „Dazu werde ich schon kommen Mr. Snape, wenn Sie mich doch nur ausreden lassen könnten." Die Blicke der beiden Männer schienen einen Machtkampf auszuführen.

Dann stieß Brix etwas unerwartet in den Raum: „Über dem Haus liegt ein Fluch."

„Fluch?!" Alle drei stießen das Wort gleichzeitig aus. Selbst Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war nun geweckt.

„Estelles Schwester Eloise, man sagte ihr nach eine Hexe gewesen zu sein – wir haben das nachgeprüft, – sie war mit Abstand die beste ihres Jahrgangs in Hogwarts - Estelle war wohl ein Squib, alle anderen Familienmitglieder waren Zauberer und Hexen – hat einen Fluch über das Haus verhängt. Wir nehmen an das Eloise sich stark mit dunkler Magie beschäftigt hat, denn nicht mal unsere geübtesten Fluchbrecher konnten den Fluch aufheben oder auch nur etwas abschwächen. Also wollte sie den Mord an ihrer Schwester gesühnt haben. – ..."

Wieder war es Snape der ihn unterbrach: „Sagten sie nicht das Jeffrey wegen des Mordes hingerichtet wurde? Warum noch der Fluch?"

Der Notar setzte wieder an: „Nun, sie wollte wohl die ganze Muggelfamilie auslöschen mit dem Fluch. Wir kennen es ja aus unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit, wie sehr die Reinblüter Muggel hassen können."

„Und wie lautet der Fluch nun genau?" Diesmal hakte Hermione nach.

Brix schaute nervös auf seine Unterlagen: „Der genaue Wortlaut ist leider nicht überliefert. Natürlich gibt es Gerüchte, aber eben nur Gerüchte. Vielleicht wollte sie, dass alle ganz gleich wer, hier den Tod finden sollen. – Es wurden hier jedenfalls nie irgendwelche Geisteraktivitäten festgestellt. Wäre ja auch nicht möglich, die damaligen Bewohner waren ja Muggel. Aber der Fluch hat all die Jahre gewirkt"

„Sagten Sie: ‚Hier den Tod finden'?" Zur Abwechslung fragte Harry, der bei den Worten erschreckt schluckte. Er dachte er währe hier um etwas zu erben, und nun war die Rede das hier jemand den Tod finden sollte. Brix nickte ernst und fuhr fort: „Eloise muss viel Zauberkraft in den Fluch gelegt haben. Ihre Nachfahren hatten daher keine Zauberkraft, es gab nur Squibs in ihrer Nachkommenschaft! Und das, obwohl sie mit einem Zauberer verheiratet war der genauso Reinblütig wie sie selbst war. Gut möglich das sie die Zauberkraft ihrer Nachfahren für ihre Rache eingetauscht hat. Andererseits, kann es auch genetisch bedingt sein, ihre Schwester war schließlich auch ein Squib. Man hat dem Fluch damals keine große Bedeutung beigemessen – Erst als die Todesfälle sich häuften."

„Von wie vielen unkerklärlichen Todesfällen sprechen wir hier überhaupt?" Snape hatte seine Stimme erhoben. „Dazu kommen wir gleich, lassen Sie mich doch einfach weiter berichten." Allmählich glaubte Brix bei den ganzen Zwischenfragen nie mehr aus dem Haus zu kommen. Im Raum wurde es langsam dunkler da die Sonne am untergehen war.

„Also als die Todesfälle sich häuften - erst da haben die Muggel Eloise öffentlich als Hexe betitelt die das Haus verflucht hatte. Da zu der Zeit kein Zauberer oder Hexe den Fall gemeldet hat, und die Muggelobrigkeit das Ganze als puren Aberglauben abgetan hat, ist das ganze etwas unter den Teppich – wie man so schön sagt – gekehrt worden. Erst als vor siebenundneunzig Jahren das Haus an einen Zauberer namens Darius Potter fiel."

„Potter?", stieß Harry überrascht aus. Spätestens jetzt hatte Brix seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „War der mit mir Verwand?" Unbeirrt erzählte der alte Mann weiter: „Seine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene Hexe und die Enkelin von Hector Snape. – Die letzte Nachfahrin von Hector. Ihr älterer Bruder kam nur ein Monat vor ihr ums Leben als er als letzter Lord Snape das Haus bezog." Der Notar sah Harry, der nun mit großen Augen vor sich hernickte als wenn die ganzen Informationen für den Abend etwas zu viel geworden waren, nun direkt an: „Darius Potter war ihr Urgroßvater."

Snape deutete auf Harry als er den Notar anmaulte: „Jetzt sagen Sie bloß noch, das der da mein Cousin ist!" Von der weiteren Unterbrechung nicht gerade angetan, erklärte er: „Das könnte man so sagen. Sie habe ich hierher gebeten, da Sie der direkte Nachfahre von Timothy Snape sind. Wenn Hector damals kinderlos gestorben wäre, wären Sie ohnehin schon längst Lord Snape. Ihr Familienzweig ist bislang vollständig von dem Fluch verschont worden. Was wohl eher daran lag, das Sie der erste von Timothys Nachkommen sind der wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt hat."

Er schaute sich um, doch da die drei nichts sagten fuhr er mit seiner ursprünglichen Erzählung fort: „Also nachdem Darius Eltern, kurz nach dem Einzug in diesem Haus grausam ums Leben gekommen waren, schaltete er die entsprechenden Zaubereibehörden ein, er war damals noch ein Jugendlicher. – Darum haben diese leider das erst mal nicht besonders ernst genommen, da die Meldung von einem Vierzehnjährigen stammte."

„Die Behörden haben nichts unternommen?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Doch der alte Mann sagte nur knapp knurrend „Ja", bevor er seine Geschichte fortsetzte. „Erst nachdem auch seine Pflegeeltern die in das Haus gezogen waren-..., nun ja, die Behörden mussten darauf hin leider feststellen das der Fluch sich auch auf Gäste, die nur einige Tage in diesem Haus verbrachten, ausweitete. Insgesamt kamen neunzehn Zauberer und Hexen danach in diesem Haus noch ums Leben. Einige vom Ministerium die wegen der Fluchuntersuchung hier waren und Andere, weil man versucht hatte das Haus zu vermieten. – Darius hat verfügt dass das Haus und sämtliche dazu gehörigen Länderein und Vermögen, solange unzugänglich sind bis der Fluch aufgehoben ist. Unsere Kanzlei wurde damit beauftragt. Da die Familie Potter selbst ein immenses Vermögen besaß, war Darius nicht auf die Güter seiner Mutter angewiesen."

Dunkel sah Snape den Notar an: „Und wieso bin ich dann hier? Wenn ich nicht einmal erbberechtigt bin?" – „Nun, ihre Spezialität sind doch die dunklen Künste oder? Ich hab mir sagen lassen das Sie Arbeit suchen, und da es sich ohnehin um das Haus ihrer Familie handelt- ...", unterbrach er sich selbst geschickt.

„Und wenn Mr. Potter etwas zustößt, wäre ja nicht unüblich in diesem Haus, und da wir so ein Fluchbelastetes Haus ungern in Muggelhände geben, die wären ja im Handumdrehen tot, mal abgesehen das alle seine noch lebenden Familienmitglieder irgendwann nur angeheiratet wurden und deshalb keinen Anspruch auf den Titel haben, wären Sie ohnehin der nächste Erbe. Der Titel würde an Sie fallen. Sie sind nach Mr. Potter der Nächste in der Blutlinie von Jerome Snape. Tatsache ist, das sich der Familienzweig der von Hector ausging, durch den Fluch, nicht weiter ausgebreitet hat und Mr. Potter nun der Letzte in dieser Ahnenlinie ist."

Genervt setzte Snape Brix etwas lauter als beabsichtigt zu: „Na Großartig! – Dann lassen Sie sich doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen. Was genau hat es mit dem Fluch auf sich? Wie sind diese Leute umgekommen?" Inzwischen war es vollständig dunkel geworden, als es wie einkaltes Flüstern von Brix kam: „Sie haben sich alle gegenseitig umgebracht!"

TBC

* * *

_Wie passt Hermione ins Bild? Was hat sie wohl mit dem Haus zu tun?_

* * *


	3. Bilder

_Danke allerseits für eure Reviews _

_und ein großes danke an meine Beta Cori_

_Noch mal zur Übersicht: Die Familie Snape waren Muggel. Aber sie haben nicht erst seit Severus Papa in Hexen- und Zaubererfamilien eingeheiratet. Jeffrey hat die Schwester einer Hexe geheiratet, Hector hatte eine Hexe als Enkelin die dann einen Zauberer namens Potter geheiratet hat und der jüngste Bruder Timothy, nun dessen Nachkommen hatten erst was mit Zauberei zu tun als Ur-Urenkel Tobias Eileen heiratete und sie Sev bekamen. :)_

_Wie sich Harry und Snape schon jetzt aufführen, wie wird das erst wenn das was im Haus lauert erst auf die beiden abfärbt. (teuflisches lachen)_

_Ginny kommt im übernächsten Kapitel hinzu._

_Und nun viel vergnügen_

* * *

**Bilder **

„Sie haben sich alle gegenseitig umgebracht!" Die Worte des Notars hallten in den Ohren der anderen, während die Hauselfen flink und diskret weitere Kerzen aufstellten und heruntergebrannte ersetzten.

Harry lachte kalt auf: „Um ihn umzubringen hätten Sie mich nicht extra herkommen lassen brauchen. Das könnte ich auch woanders erledigen. Oder geh ich in diesem Haus straffrei aus?"

Snape der Harry gegenüber saß sprang auf und schrie Harry an: „Sie tun gerade so als wenn ich Dumbledore mit Absicht getötet habe!" – „Na ein Unfall war es garantiert nicht.", giftete Harry, der ebenfalls aufgesprungen war, über den Tisch hinweg. „Es war NOTWENDIG! Ich wollte es nicht tun! Er hat mich immer wieder daran erinnern müssen was ich ihm geschworen habe: Jedem Befehl ohne Nachfrage zu gehorchen! – Manche von uns werden geboren um den Ruhm zu ernten und manche um der Dreck der Menschheit zu werden. Seien Sie nur froh das SIE nicht zum Letzteren erkoren wurden." – „Mäßigen Sie sich bitte meine Herren!" Der Notar fuhr die beiden Streithähne scharf an. Etwas leiser fügte Snape hinzu, während er sich wieder setzte und nun leer auf den Tisch vor sich starrend: „Durch Legilimentik hat er mir kurz vor seinem Tod mitgeteilt, das er einen Trank angereichert mit Aconitum zu sich genommen hat. Er teilte mir mit, dass er nicht mehr zu retten sei und das ich einen Auftrag zu erfüllen habe. - Ich weiß nicht wie viel er eingenommen hatte, aber schon bei geringer Dosierung-..." Harry war bleich geworden: „Was bewirkt ein solcher Trank?"

Hermione beantwortete leise seine Frage: „In sehr geringer Dosis ist Aconitum ein Heilmittel, aber schon eine Geringfügigkeit mehr ist es reines Gift!" Harry schluckte schwer: „Er hat einige Becher eines unbekannten Trankes zu sich genommen, in dieser Grotte, um an diesen vermeintlichen Horkrux zu gelangen." Wie viele Becher genau, und das er diese auf Dumbledores Befehl hin ihm selbst eingeflößt hatte, verschwieg er. Snape ergriff wieder leise das Wort: „Es kann nicht so hoch dosiert gewesen sein, soviel hätte er allein gar nicht zu sich nehmen können, geschweige denn, hätte er es nach Hogwarts zurück geschafft. Er hätte unmöglich alleine disapparieren können."

Beklemmendes Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Und Harry hoffte inständig das Snape nicht weiter nachhaken würde wie Dumbledore so viel von dem Gift schlucken konnte.

Hermione schaute nach einer Weile in Richtung des Notars der unbehaglich auf seinen Lippen herumkaute und wartete um fortfahren zu können. Sie wechselte also das Thema und lenkte wieder auf die Geschichte des Hauses die sie still überdacht hatte, denn da gab es noch eine Lücke in der Ausführung. So wendete sie sich an Brix und fragte, die letzte Unterhaltung ignorierend: „Und wie bitteschön passe ich in das Bild? Oder bin ich etwa eine Cousine der beiden?" Sie sah Brix in die Augen während ihr Zeigefinger zwischen Harry und Snape hin und her zuckte.

Beide waren ihr in diesem Augenblick, jeder für sich, dankbar das sie das peinliche Schweigen beendet hatte.

„Bild! Ja, das Wort ist wirklich treffend." Über diese rätselhafte Andeutung zog nicht nur Hermione ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, auch Snape konnte nicht anders als Brix durchdringend zu taxieren. Harry allerdings sah nur etwas fertig aus, da es ihn nicht selber betraf schaltete er ein wenig ab. „Meine Liebe, Sie sind der eigentliche Schlüssel um den Fluch zu brechen. Da bin ich mir sogar sehr sicher." Der Notar hatte sich nun zu ihr gebeugt, so dass seine Nase fast die ihre berührte. Hermione sah ihn verunsichert an. „Ich?" Er nickte. „Ja, Sie. – Als ich vor einigen Monaten ein Foto von ihnen und Mr. Potter zu Gesicht bekam, wusste ich, DAS ist ein Zeichen."

„Zeichen?" – „Ja Miss Granger. – Ich habe eine komplette Bestandsaufnahme des Hausinventars gemacht. Und ich sah Sie!" Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte Brix Lippen. Ein etwas sarkastisches Schnauben ging von Snape aus: „Wollen Sie uns etwa weis machen das Miss Granger in diesem Haus herumspukt?" – „Selbstverständlich nicht!", funkelte ihn Brix an. „Es gibt in diesem Haus ein Gemälde das Estelle Snape darstellt. Und ich muss zugeben das Sie ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit ihr haben."

Hermione musste schlucken, bevor sie langsam nickte um Brix zu zeigen das er fortfahren konnte.

„Ich denke Miss Granger, dass als Sie dieses Haus betreten haben, Estelle zurückgekehrt ist. Wenn das Haus denkt das die Schwester von Eloise wieder im Haus wohnt, könnte der Fluch damit gebrochen sein.", Mr. Brix sprach ernst auf Hermione ein. Harry, der nun wieder aufmerksam war, sagte scharf zu ihm: „Sie sagten das alle hier den Tod finden. Also ist Hermiones Leben hier in größter Gefahr!" – „Sie irren sich Potter", warf Snape scharf mit einem düsteren Blick der ihn zu durchbohren schien ein „wir sind ALLE in diesem Haus in Lebensgefahr!"

Der Notar machte ein beruhigtes Gesicht als er in die Runde blickte, auch wenn seine Stimme etwas erregt klang. „Aber, aber, meine Herrschaften. Sie sind alle lebendig ins Haus reingekommen. Kein Mörder oder Geist der das verhindern wollte. Ich denke der Fluch ist so gut wie gebrochen. Bleiben Sie alle bitte eine Woche lang hier, dann können wir das Haus offiziell als Fluchfrei melden und verkaufen." – „Moment mal, ich denke das Haus gehört mir?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ihr Urgroßvater Darius hat in seinem Testament verfügt, das der Fluch gebrochen werden soll, das Haus das so viele Familienmitgliedern das Leben gekostet hat verkauft, und der Erlös an seinen Erben ausgezahlt. Auch die Fluchbrecher, also Sie beide", Brix deutete auf Snape und Hermione „werden königlich entlohnt werden, das eingefrorene Vermögen welches zum Hauserbe gehört ist immens. Und unsere Kanzlei wird endlich das Honorar bekommen, das uns seit langem zusteht." Den letzten Satz sagte er allerdings nicht laut.

„Also angenommen in der ganzen Woche passiert überhaupt nichts, und Sie verkaufen das Haus danach. Woher wollen Sie wissen das die neuen Besitzer nicht doch dem Fluch zum Opfer fallen?" Snape sah den weißhaarigen Notar skeptisch an während er mit seinen Fingern ungeduldig auf den Tisch trommelte.

Mit einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr sagte er: „Nun Mr. Snape, ganz einfach. Schon in der ersten Nacht als Hector als neuer Lord Snape sein neues Haus in Besitz nehmen wollte, hätte er fast seine Frau umgebracht. Noch in der gleichen Nacht haben die beiden das Haus verlassen und sind nie wieder hierher zurückgekehrt. Insgesamt vier der fünf Kinder Hectors sind in diesem Haus ums Leben gekommen, nachdem sie alle Anzeichen des Fluchs ignoriert haben und nacheinander hier eingezogen waren. Das fünfte ist an einer Infektion gestorben, das hatte aber nichts mit dem Haus zu tun, jedenfalls nicht soweit wir das feststellen konnten. Keiner hat eine Woche in diesem Haus überlebt. Spätestens nach vier oder fünf Tagen kam es zu wenigstens einem Mord."

„Nicht nur in der Familie, oder?", Harrys Frage war fast schon unnötig. Nach kurzer Pause sagte Brix: „Nein, gewiss nicht. Der Fluch ging um selbst unter dem Muggeldienstpersonal! Einmal hat ein Diener, die Familie war kaum drei Tage mit ihrem Personal im Haus wohnhaft, den Lord, die Lady, zwei Kinder, sowie die Köchin und ein Hausmädchen erschlagen. – Nein glauben Sie mir, wenn Sie hier eine Woche lang überleben und keine merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse bemerken, dann kann man von einem gebrochenen Fluch ausgehen."

„Aber wir sitzen dann hier drin in der Falle, das wollten Sie doch sagen oder?", fuhr ihn Harry an. Brix winkte ab: „Aber nein! Sie können das Haus jederzeit verlassen. Nur apparieren kann man auf dem Grundstück nicht – damit niemand versehentlich, zum Beispiel Landstreicher, sich hier einnisten und… na ja, Sie wissen ja, darum haben wir auch die Barriere ums Grundstück. Wenn ich gehe werde ich diese erneuern. Von draußen wird man ohne Passwort nicht reinkommen. Aber raus zu kommen ist kein Problem! Das Flohnetzwerk ist selbstverständlich aus bekannten Gründen nicht angeschlossen. - Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Der Notar sah die drei der Reihe nach an.

Hermione rief entrüstet: „Ich habe mir wegen so einem Humbug eine Woche lang Frei genommen? Glauben Sie ich hätte nichts Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzustellen als Fluchbrecher zu spielen? Und ich bin mir sicher das die beiden Herren genauso darüber denken wie ich!" Zumindest Harry nickte etwas zaghaft aber zustimmend, indem er erst Hermione und dann den Notar anblickte, aber Snape brauchte das Geld wirklich dringend. Nicht nur das er keine Stelle mehr in Hogwarts bekam, NIEMAND gab ihm mehr eine Stelle! Niemand wollte den Mann einstellen, der sich für den Tod von Albus Dumbledore verantwortlich zeigte. Da konnte er tausendmal ein Held im Kampf gegen Voldemort sein.

„Miss Granger, wir werden Sie voll entschädigen, für die Zeit in der Sie hier sind. Verstehen Sie, Sie bekommen noch extra Geld dafür." Brix sah sie gewinnend an. Doch ihre Augen zeigten wenig Verständnis: „Ich bin reich. Meine ganze Familie ist reich. Warum glauben Sie setze für ein paar lumpige Kröten mein Leben aufs Spiel?" – „Mir ist bewusst das sie aus einer wohlhabenden Familie stammen." Der Notar holte ein wenig weiter aus, dabei klang seine Stimme etwas zu hoch als er fast quietschte: „Aber denken Sie doch nur, Sie können den Fluch brechen. Wollen Sie denn nicht dass es aufhört? Demnächst schafft es vielleicht doch ein ahnungsloser Landstreicher herein und dann- ... dann sind Sie für seinen Tod verantwortlich! Sie hätten helfen können und nun ist der arme Mann tot!" – „Hören Sie aber mal auf, spekulieren Sie hier nicht was seien könnte, brennen Sie das Haus einfach nieder und Ende!", rief Harry wütend. Der Notar drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte mit gefährlichem Unterton: „Wer sagt ihnen das an dem gleichen Platz nicht ein neues Haus gebaut wird. Möglicherweise ein riesiges Wohnhaus - für Muggel. Und der Fluch geht darin weiter! Haben Sie sich das überlegt?"

ooo

Als Edward Brix später in seine Kanzlei kam, erwartete ihn schon sein Bruder Egon Brix. „Wenn wir Glück haben bekommen wir endlich unser Honorar in der Snape Manor Sache. Potter, Snape und diese Granger sind jedenfalls keine schlechten Zauberer. Die könnten wirklich das Zeug dazu haben den Fluch zu brechen." – „Das wird auch wirklich langsam Zeit."

ooo

Nachdem Brix gegangen war, hatten die Hauselfen ein reichhaltiges Abendessen serviert, welches die drei Anwesenden schweigend am gleichen Tisch eingenommen hatten an dem sie auch mit dem Notar gesprochen hatten. Danach gingen sie hoch zu ihren Zimmern, ebenso schweigend. Jeder der drei war in einem anderen Gang zu einem anderen Flügel des Hauses aber im gleichen Geschoss untergebracht, je weit ab von den anderen.

Snape dem der Notar, in seiner Funktion als Fluchbrecher, die zusammengetragenen Berichte über das Haus und den damit verbundenen Fluch in die Hand gedrückt hatte, nahm sich vor diese genaustes zu studieren. Das der Fluch schon Geschichte war bezweifelte er, aber jeder Fluch konnte gebrochen werden. Dass Granger und Potter auch da waren störte ihn. Warum hatten sie sich von Brix nur überreden lassen auch zu bleiben? So war es sehr wahrscheinlich dass einem der beiden oder beiden etwas zustieß, und natürlich würde man ihm die Schuld dafür zuschieben. Er befürchtete, dass man in der Zaubererwelt nur darauf wartete einen Grund zu finden um ihn nach Askaban zu schicken.

Kurz vor dem Zimmer zu dem ihn der Hauself Gordy am Nachmittag gebracht hatte fiel ihm ein Gemälde auf. Da es recht dunkel im Gang war beleuchtete er es mit seinem Zauberstab. Es war ein Muggelgemälde. Der Dargestellte würde niemals sprechen oder sich bewegen. Unten auf dem Rahmen stand der Name der dargestellten Person auf einer goldenen Plakette angebracht: Jeffrey Snape! – Sein Zauberstab wanderte höher, so das das Gesicht gut beleuchtet wurde. Er stockte. ‚Frappierende Familienähnlichkeit', dachte er. Es hätte ein Portrait von ihm selbst sein können.

ooo

Die Räume umfassten einen Wohnraum mit einem Balkon, ein Ankleidezimmer welches im Gegensatz zum Wohnraum momentan etwas kahl wirkte da die Schränke dort mit Tüchern abgehängt waren, ein Schlafgemach und ein Bad. Im Wohnraum gab es eine Tür zum Gang, die aber abgeschlossen war. Nur die Tür die vom Schlafraum auf den Gang führte war offen. Eine weitere Türe die abgeschlossen war ging vom Schlafgemach aus. In allem wirkten die Räume auf die derzeitige Bewohnerin warm und einladend.

Hermione setzte sich auf ihr Himmelbett als es klopfte. Es war Lissy die noch einmal kam um nach Hermione zu sehen ob sie noch etwas bräuchte, dann sagte sie: „Das hier sind die Gemächer der Hausherrin, Miss. Lissy hat sich sagen lassen, waren die Räume der seligen Lady Estelle. Das ist der Hausflügel für die Herrschaft. Nebenan", sie deutete auf die verschlossene Türe „war das Zimmer des Lords. Ist leider verschlossen – magisch! – Selbst Lissy hat's nicht aufbekommen."

Nach dem Lissy sich verabschiedet hatte viel Hermiones Blick auf ein Abdecktuch, welches ein Bild über dem Kamin verdeckte. Sie stand auf um sich das Bild genauer anzusehen. Einen Zipfel des Tuches das über ihr in der Luft hing bekam sie zu fassen und sie ruckte daran. Augenblicklich löste es sich vom Bild und flog zu Boden. Offensichtlich war es ein Portrait von Lady Estelle, ein Muggelgemälde. Doch als sie das Bild ansah, war es ihr als blickte sie in einen Spiegel: Sie blickte in ihr eigenes Gesicht!

TBC

* * *

_Das mit Hermione wird ja immer mysteriöser oder?_

_Was im Haus ist, das wird sich in unterschiedlichen Formen zeigen, wie darüber könnt ihr schon mal Rätseln, da im nächsten Kapitel- ... na, last euch überraschen. (Ich deute dabei mal dezent auf's Rating der Geschichte)_


	4. Geisterstunde

ff. net überlistet auch wenn's mal wieder mit dem hochladen querschießt (grummel)

* * *

_Ich betone nochmals was ich am Ende des letzten Kapitels gesagt habe: Was im Haus ist, das wird sich in unterschiedlichen Formen zeigen. Vollkommen unterschiedlichen!_

_Eine Form werdet ihr heute sehen. Denn die verschiedensten Gefühle sind in diesem Haus eingesperrt. Und sie alle wollen an die Oberfläche. Und die Ähnlichkeiten der Personen spielt dabei auch noch eine Rolle._

_Dieses Kapitel solltet ihr vielleicht doch besser bei Nacht lesen (grins)_

* * *

**Geisterstunde**

Irgendwo schlug eine Uhr Mitternacht. Hermione kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer. Sie fragte sich ob Estelle es hatte einbauen lassen oder ob erst Harrys Urgroßvater Darius oder seine Eltern das Haus nachträglich mit Badezimmern ausgerüstet hatten. Keiner der Muggelbewohner war wohl lang genug hier gewesen um daran zu denken, geschweige denn das zu der Zeit schon so luxuriöse Badezimmer bei Muggel üblich waren. Es ließ jedenfalls nichts zu wünschen übrig. Alles war in einem tadellosen Zustand. Die Leitungen waren genauso perfektem Verhältnis wie die Sauberkeit und der Reichtum der zum Ausdruck kam. Die Wasserhähne schienen aus purem Gold gemacht. Die Sanitäreneinrichtungsgegenstände, ein extravaganter Waschtisch mit riesigem Spiegel dessen Rahmen, ebenfalls aus Gold, kunstvoll verziert war, WC, eine riesige Badewanne, fast so groß wie in reichen Hexen- und Zauberhäusern üblich und sogar eine extra Dusche, alles schien aus weißem Marmor zu bestehen. Edle Öllampen erhellten Bad und den Rest ihrer Gemächer in einem warmen einladenden Ton.

Doch die Geschichte des Hauses hatte sie nun doch zu sehr aufgewühlt als das sie nun hätte schlafen können, so beschloss sie in die Küche runter zu gehen und vielleicht eine heiße Milch oder etwas Stärkeres zu trinken. Sie warf sich ihren Morgenmantel um und nahm ihren Zauberstab der ihr den Weg zur Küche leuchten sollte.

ooo

In der Küche saßen schon zwei weitere Gestalten, jeder mit einem Glas bewaffnet und einer Flasche Feuerwhisky, in der Mitte des Tisches an dem sie sich stumm gegenüber saßen. Kaminfeuer und Kerzen erhellten den Raum ein wenig. Hermione setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl zu den beiden, nachdem sie sich ein neues Glas aus dem Küchenschrank genommen hatte. "Wenigstens die Küche scheint gut in Schuss zu sein.", maulte Harry auf dessen Gesicht und Brille Licht und Schatten tanzten die das Flackern des Kerzenfeuers auf dem Tisch auslöste. "Nicht mal ein Badezimmer, ich meine ein Klo, gibt's hier! Ich bin eben deshalb schon nach draußen in den Garten gegangen! Scheiß kalt da!" Snape murmelte erwidernd in sein Glas: "Auf dem Gang wo ich untergebracht bin gibt's was, was man mit viel Fantasie als Klo betrachten könnte. Vielleicht hat auch irgendwann mal die Spülung funktioniert. In einem Raum neben meinem steht eine gusseiserne Wanne. Wasser muss da wohl hoch gebracht werden - in Eimern." Damit war Hermiones Frage in Punkto ihres Badezimmers beantwortet.

"Ihr hättet mal das Bild sehen sollen! Das von meinem Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater Hector, ich sehe ihm so was von ähnlich, natürlich ohne die Narbe und die Brille. Steht in meinem Zimmer auf dem Boden, mit ein paar anderen ausrangierten Sachen die man wohl nirgendwo mehr unterbringen konnte. Der Raum hat etwas von einer Rumpelkammer. - Mann, der Kerl sah mir regelrecht unheimlich ähnlich!" - "Ach ja!" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und ich seh so aus wie sein älterer Bruder!" Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrem Feuerwhisky bei Snapes monotonen Worten und musste husten. Snape der ihr am nächsten saß, klopfte ihr auf den Rücken ohne groß zu registrieren wer die anderen am Tisch überhaupt waren. Er und Harry hatten gegenüber Hermione schon einiges an Vorsprung an Feuerwhisky. Und Hermione fragte sich ob sie ihre kleine "Unterhaltung" von vorhin weitergeführt hatten, bis das sie einfach zu müde waren um weiter zu sprechen.

Harry fragte etwas belustigt Hermione: "Und schon ein Bild von Estelle gefunden? Sieht sie dir wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus, so wie Brix sagt?" Sie nickte und schaute dabei in ihr Glas. "Wie eine Zwillingsschwester"  
Wie aus einem Mund kam es von Snape und Harry die beide ihre Stirn in Falten legten aber auch nicht von ihren Gläsern aufsahen: "Oh!"

Obwohl sie zu dritt zusammen saßen ging doch jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und vermieden ein Gespräch.

Zwei Stunden später, die Kerzen waren längst runter gebrannt und erloschen, machte Harry sich müde als erstes auf den Weg ins Bett. Er bekam vom Whisky dösig nicht mehr mit das noch zwei Personen am Tisch saßen, die nicht ganz so viel intus hatten wie er selbst. Er schwankte langsam wortlos hinaus. Snape wollte ihm etwas hinterher rufen, doch Hermione, die sich ihr Glas gerade noch mal gefüllt hatte, winkte ab: "Lass ihn gehen."

Die Küche wurde in schummriges aber immer noch warmes Licht getaucht, das vom immer noch prasselnden Kaminfeuer kam. Im Gegensatz zu den Kerzen lag wohl auf dem Feuerholz ein Zauber, so dass es nicht vom Feuer verzehrt wurde.

Severus wandte Hermione nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu und sah sie durchdringend an. Ein warmes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er sie ansah. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie an seine Lippen. Während er diese küsste sog er ihren Duft ein. Leise murmelte er: "Er hätte wenigstens Gute Nacht sagen können, Liebste." Ein sanfter, liebevoller Ausdruck war auf ihrem Gesicht, als ihre Blicke sein Gesicht streichelten. Genauso sanft sagte sie: "Du hast doch gesehen, das er betrunken ist." - "Ja er trinkt zuviel! Und seine Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig." - "Wir sollten über andere Dinge reden, Liebster." - "Aber jemand muss sich um den Jungen kümmern. Er ist so- ..." - "Du tust ja grade so als wenn er noch ein Kind wäre. Das ist er schon lange nicht mehr! Er kann allein auf sich aufpassen."

Snape sah ihr nun tief in die Augen, Begehren lag darin. "Gut lass uns über wichtigere Dinge reden. - Komm her."

Dann zog er sie von ihrem Stuhl zu sich auf den Schoß. Fest zog er sie in seine Arme während ihr Gesicht sich dem seinen näherte. In Hermione baute sich ein Gefühl auf das alles überwog. Eine Gier nach dem Mann der sie gerade mit brennendem Verlangen an sich zog. Langsam senkte sie ihren Kopf über seinem Gesicht. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen schwarzen Augen etwas tiefer und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen, bis ihre nach endlosen Augenblicken seine trafen. Ihre Lippen eroberten die seinen und seine Zunge forderte begierig Einlass in ihren Mund den die Brünette ihm bereitwillig gewährte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Einige Minuten tanzten so ihre Zungen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er eine Frau je so sehr gewollt hatte, wie sie. Warum waren sie nicht schon viel früher wieder zusammen gekommen? Warum hatten sie sich überhaupt getrennt? Oder wann? - Fragen auf die es sicher eine Antwort gab, aber die fielen ihm einfach nicht ein und jetzt wollte Severus nicht darüber nachdenken. Zu lange war es schon her seit er zuletzt mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

Hermiones Herz klopfte heftig als seine Hände die bisher beide um ihre Taille lagen, sich langsam lösten. Seine rechte Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch. Er öffnete ihren Morgenmantel. Darunter trug sie ein seidenes Nachthemd. Mit seiner Hand strich er darüber. Er konnte ihre Haut darunter spüren und wie ihr Körper unter seiner Berührung erbebte. Sein Streicheln über ihre Rundungen ließ sie Aufstöhnen. Auch eine ihrer Hände war auf Wanderschaft gegangen und fing an ihn von seinem grauen Morgenmantel zu befreien. Er half ihr ein wenig dabei, so dass der Morgenmantel achtlos zu Boden fiel. Ihre Finger knöpften die Knöpfe seines dunklen Pyjamahemdes auf und strichen nun sinnlich über seine Brust. Ihr beider Atem ging heftig.

Seine Hand strich fast brennend über ihrer Haut, ihren Oberschenkel und wanderte höher, unter ihr hauchdünnes Nachthemd. Sie löste sich aus ihrem Kuss und stöhnte laut bei seiner Berührung auf. Sie war erregt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war als wenn sie ausgehungert war. Wie lange war es schon her, dass sie das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es war entschieden zu lange her, dachte sie. Weiter dachte sie nicht mehr darüber nach, sie überließ ihrem Instinkt - ihren Gefühlen nun alle ihre Handlungen. Auch ihre Hand wanderte von seiner Brust abwärts, strich bedächtig leicht mit ihren Fingernägeln über seinen flachen Bauch was allein schon Stromstöße in seinen Unterleib schickte und schob dann ihre Finger langsam weiter in seine Pyjamahose. Er atmete augenblicklich stärker.

Auch er war schon sehr erregt. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach ihr. Er wollte sie - er wollte sie jetzt! Mit starker Hand zog er die ihre weg. Er löste sich nun von ihren Lippen um sie mit einem Schubs von seinem Schoß auf den Küchentisch zu setzen und ihr das Nachthemd ganz auszuziehen. Seine Lippen widmeten sich nun ihren Brüsten. Ihre Brustwarzen waren schon vor Erregung steif als er seinen Mund auf sie senkte um sie zu lecken, mit seiner Zunge zu umkreisen und zu küssen. Dabei bog er sie immer weiter nach unten bis sie auf dem Tisch lag. Seine Hand wanderte zwischen ihre warmen Schenkel während er noch an ihrer Brust sog. Seine Finger glitten in ihre heiße feuchte Enge hinein. Sie stöhnte dabei und atmete schwer. Sein Mund löste sich von ihr und er zog auch seine Hand zurück. Was ihm einen protestierenden Blick von ihr bescherte, als sie den unerwarteten Verlust spürte. Sein verlangender Blick glitt über ihren Körper. Er entledigte sich vom Rest seiner Schlafkleidung die er noch am Leibe trug. Dann beugte er sich ganz über sie und- ...

ooo

Hermione wachte in ihrem Himmelbett auf. Sie hatte einen ganz schönen Kater. Und damit war nicht der orangefarbene gemeint der vor ihrem Bett saß und miaute. Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern wann sie ins Bett gegangen war und wie viel sie letzten Endes getrunken hatte. Und wo hatte sie überhaupt ihr Nachthemd gelassen?  
Als sie sich ein kleines Fläschchen Allzweckschmerztrank gegönnt hatte, rieb sie sich die Augen. Dann fiel ihr der Traum von letzter Nacht wieder ein. Sie hatte geträumt, sie hätte mit Snape geschlafen! In der Küche! Auf dem Tisch! Und es hatte ihr wahnsinnig gefallen! "Ganz ruhig! Ruhig bleiben Hermione! Nur die Ruhe! Das war alles nur ein Traum. Nichts war Wirklichkeit. - Au Mann! Das hat sich aber so wirklich angefühlt.", hallten die Worte in ihrem Kopf. Sie atmete hörbar ein und aus. Doch beruhigen konnte sie sich nicht, da das Bild in ihrem Kopf regelrecht fühlbar war.

Nicht das sie den Mann nicht attraktiv fand, das war ihr schon früher aufgefallen. Aber er war praktisch ein wildfremder Mensch! Als Mann - als Mensch kannte sie ihn doch überhaupt nicht, sondern nur als Lehrer - und einen Pädagogenpreis hätte er garantiert auch nie gewonnen. Wieso träumte sie auf einmal derartig über ihn? Sie schloss die Augen, doch als sie dies tat konnte sie ihn deutlich vor sich sehen, wie er sie fast hypnotisch mit seinen schwarzen Augen ansah, wie seine Hände über die empfindsamsten Stellen ihres Körpers glitten und ihr unter seiner Berührung fast die Sinne schwanden.

Sie verschwand erst mal schnell unter der Dusche.

ooo

Als Hermione fertig angezogen im Esszimmer erschien, saßen Harry und Snape schon dort. Vor sich je eine Kaffeetasse saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Hermione meinte fast ein Déjà-Vu zu erleben. Sie setzte sich an den Platz, am Kopfende des Tisches, wo Tags zuvor der Notar gesessen hatte, und wo ein weiteres Gedeck lag, und Lissy schenkte ihr Kaffee ein. Gordy kam mit einem Tablett Toasts und Croissants sowie frischer Brötchen herein. Lissy holte von einem Tablett welches hinter ihr stand verschiedene Marmeladensorten, Butter und Honig. Danach stellte Gordy ein weiteres Tablett auf den Tisch mit Rührei, Spiegelei, Speck und Würstchen garniert mit einigen geschnittenen Tomaten. Lissy stellte nun noch einiges an Müsli und Cornflakes auf den Tisch, dazu Milch und einige Quarksorten und etwas Obst. Dann erkundigte Lissy sich, da sie es ganz vergessen hatte: "Miss wollten doch auch Kaffee, oder? Lissy kann auch Tee oder Kakao bringen. Oder Milch mit Erdbeergeschmack oder- ..." - "Nein Lissy, ist in Ordnung so, danke." Lissys große feuchte Augen sahen dankbar zu Hermione, dann verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Knicks.

Harry sah abwechselnd zu Hermione und Snape. Beide vermieden es sich anzusehen. Dann versuchte er ein Gespräch anzufangen. So sagte er zu Snape: "Ich hab gesehen das inzwischen die Wasserspülung auf ihrem Gang funktioniert, nebenan befindet sich sogar eine provisorische Dusche." - "Ja, hab ich bemerkt. Die Hauselfen scheinen alles noch gestern Nacht in Ordnung gebracht zu haben. Heute Morgen war sogar in dieser gusseisernen Wanne ein Bad eingelassen worden. Diese beiden Elfen sind wirklich tüchtig." - "In der Nähe wo man mich untergebracht hat ist nichts dergleichen. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn-..." - "Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an Potter, das haben Sie ja heute Morgen auch nicht. Und wenn Sie Miss Granger- ..." - "Nein Danke. Ich hab alles." - "Echt? Mit fließend Wasser und allem..?", fragte Harry verblüfft. - "Ja.", kam es knapp von ihr zurück, zwischen zwei Bissen Rührei. Etwas angesäuert schnitt Harry sein Brötchen auf: "Wieso konnten die uns nicht im gleichen Flügel unterbringen? Bei mir gibt's nur eine Schale mit Wasserkrug und ein Pinkelpot!"

Harry wechselte das Thema: "Also ich kann von mir behaupten, die erste Nacht hier ohne besondere Vorkommnisse überstanden zu haben - Nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert! Und wie sieht's bei euch aus?" Beide schüttelten eilig den Kopf ohne aufzusehen. 'Mächtig gesprächig die beiden, das kann ja eine heitere Woche werden.', dachte Harry.

Gordy kam wieder rein und räusperte sich. "Gordy hat die Morgenmäntel und den ... ähm ... Rest von Miss und Master aus der Küche geholt, gesäubert und wieder auf die Zimmer gebracht.", Harry konnte beobachten dass sich Snape und Hermione fast gleichzeitig an ihrem Kaffee verschluckten.

TBC

* * *

Habt ihr geglaubt hier wäre alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen?

Na wenigstens sind Herm und Sev nicht mit dem Küchenmesser aufeinander losgegangen. (grins)

Was wird wohl als nächstes noch kommen?

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Ginny. Und dann geht's rund! (teuflisches lachen)


	5. Georgia

_Tja, da glaubten die beiden doch tatsächlich ein Liebespaar zu sein, und das schon seit langer langer Zeit (Aber garantiert nicht in diesem Leben! – (grins)_

_Was für eine Wirkung dieses Haus doch haben kann._

_Es wird so nach und nach auch langsam klar, welche der früheren Hausbewohner noch „Schwingungen" in diesem Haus haben. Und auf wen sie sich wie auswirken._

_Ich danke euch ganz herzlich für eure Reviews_

_Und nun geht's mysteriös weiter_

* * *

**Georgia **

Als Hermione in ihre Räume zurückkehrte, sah sie dass die Hauselfen inzwischen auch Krummbein, fürstlich bewirtet hatten. „Wenn du hier länger bleibst, müssen wir dich am Ende nach Hause rollen.", neckte sie ihn und kraulte seinen prall gefüllten Bauch. Der Kater mit dem orange-farbenem Fell schnurrte zufrieden.

Sie ging zu ihrem Bett, welches die Hauselfen längst gemacht hatten. Auf diesem lag frisch und gefaltet, ihr Morgenmantel, wie auch ihr Nachthemd. Sie strich darüber. Die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht schossen in ihr hoch. Welcher Teufel hatte sie nur dazu gebracht, aus heiterem Himmel mit Snape zu schlafen? Gut sie waren betrunken gewesen, aber war das der einzige Grund? Irgendwie hatte sie, als sie mit ihm zusammen war, das Gefühl gehabt, das dies schon öfter passiert wäre. Aber sie wusste ganz genau das dass nicht der Fall war. Wieso war er ihr nur in dem Augenblick so unendlich vertraut gewesen? Sie kannte den Mann doch kaum. Außer das er sechs Jahre ihr Lehrer in Hogwarts war, Spion im Kampf gegen Voldemort und meistens unausstehlich, so wusste sie doch recht wenig über ihn.

Nun, er war auf eine gewisse Weise attraktiv, wie sie fand, hatte unglaublich schöne schwarze Augen in denen man sich leicht verlieren konnte, und wie sie letzte Nacht feststellte, roch er auch extrem gut. Was noch hinzukam war, dass er ein guter Liebhaber war.

„Reiß dich zusammen Hermione!", schalt sie sich. „Hier geht etwas gewaltig nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!" Doch irgendein unbewusster Drang in ihr wollte am liebsten sofort zu Snape rüberlaufen und die letzte Nacht wiederholen. Aber ihr Verstand siegte – für den Augenblick- ...

ooo

Zur gleichen Zeit, im Zimmer von Snape:

Severus saß auf seinem Bett und strich über den gefalteten Morgenmantel der darauf lag. Wie konnte er nur mit Granger schlafen? Als er am Morgen erwachte, hatte er das Ganze erst für einen Traum gehalten. Nur normalerweise hatte er, nachdem er solche Träume hatte, wenn er aufwachte, nicht mehr den Geruch der Frau von der er geträumt hatte noch in der Nase. Geschweige denn, das er nach dem Aufwachen blind den Körper einer Traumgeliebten beschreiben hätte können. „Sie hat sich ganz schön gut entwickelt.", murmelte er in Erinnerung an Hermione von letzter Nacht.

„Wahrscheinlich lag es mehr daran, das die Ereignisse in der Nacht außer Kontrolle geraten sind, weil Potter da war!", knurrte er und schlug mit der Faust missgestimmt auf die Bettdecke. „Mein Bruder schafft es schließlich immer wieder mich auf die Palme zu bringen!"

ooo

Harry war noch im Esszimmer. ‚Hermione und Snape hatten sich ja schnell verabschiedet', dachte er kopfschüttelnd. Er stand auf und ging ein wenig umher. Sah sich einige Gegenstände im Zimmer genauer an. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor als wenn er hier fremd und unerwünscht wäre. Das Haus selber machte auf ihn einen kalten abweisenden Eindruck. Selbst die Vasen und kleinen Porzellanfiguren die überall herumstanden mochte er nicht berühren. Es war ihm als wenn es verboten wäre hier etwas anzufassen. In seinem tiefsten Inneren vernahm er immer wieder eine drohende Stimme: „Das gehört nicht dir!"

Dann ging er zum Fenster um hinauszuschauen. Er konnte den Weg den sie gestern hochgefahren waren gut überblicken. Das Gefühl in diesem Haus das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein verstärkte sich noch mehr. Hermione hatte erzählt, das ihre Großeltern ein Haus wie dieses hier in der Nähe besitzen. 'Ja sie passt auch in so ein Haus, ihr ganzes Auftreten sagt das jetzt aus: eine wahre Lady', dachte er bei sich. 'Und Snape? Auch wenn er im Moment etwas abgebrannt aussieht. Er hatte schon immer diese Haltung, als wenn er etwas Besseres sei: Seine Lordschaft!', Harrys Gedanken um Snape waren verächtlich. Er atmete hörbar durch die Nase, wobei sich seine Nasenflügel blähten. ‚Ich bin hier in meinem eigenen Haus! Und die Beiden lassen mich aussehen, als wenn ich ein armer Verwandter wäre! DAS IST MEIN HAUS! MEIN EIGENTUM!' Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in das Holz des Schrankes der neben dem Fenster stand und hinterließen darin Spuren.

Harry sah wie eine Person den Weg hoch flog, etwa einen Meter über dem Boden. Zuerst konnte er ihr langes Haar erkennen, das ihr im Wind um den Kopf wehte. Ein Rotschopf auf einem Besen: Ginny!

Er lief zur Eingangstüre, öffnete diese und lief Ginny direkt in die Arme – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie presste sich lachend an ihn und wirbelte ihn fröhlich mit sich herum. „Ginny was tust du hier?" – „Dreimal darfst du raten, aber ich sag's dir: Ich konnte es ohne dich nicht mehr aushalten." Damit verschloss sie Harrys Mund mit einem langen Kuss. Nachdem die beiden sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, sagte sie: „Ich habe diesen Notar Brix heute morgen ganz früh aufgesucht und ihm klargemacht, das du unmöglich eine Woche ohne deine Verlobte hier rumhängen darfst." – „Und er hat dir einfach so das Passwort für den Schutzwall um das Grundstück genannt?" Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Ach wo denkst du hin. Er wollte sogar die Auroren rufen wenn ich nicht von alleine gehen sollte. Als wenn mich das aufhalten würde. Irgendwann hatte ich es dann aus ihm herausgequetscht." – „Ginny! Du hast doch hoffentlich keine dunklen Flüche angewandt?" – „Schatz! Du kennst mich doch. Bei mir ist das reine Überredungskunst." Dann verschloss sie seinen Mund, der vor Verblüffung etwas offen stand, wieder mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

ooo

Als sie ins Haus gingen, wobei Harry Ginny's Rucksack trug, kam Snape die Treppe herunter. Als er sie erblickte blieb er stehen und musterte sie erstaunt. Dass noch wer hier auftauchen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ginny die ihn sofort erkannte als sie ihn erblickte, sagte eisig: „Wieso hab ich mir nicht gleich gedacht, das bei DEM Hausnamen, DER Kerl nicht weit ist?" Sie ging die Treppe hoch, an ihm vorbei, als wenn er überhaupt nicht da wäre, und sagte hochnäsig: „Kommst du Harry?"

Snape verzog zynisch den Mund: „Was für eine herzliche Begrüßung!"

Harry schaute ihn beim Vorbeigehen mit einem überheblichen Lächeln und eiskaltem Blick an. „Sie haben doch wohl nichts dagegen, dass MEINE Verlobte mir in MEINEM Haus Gesellschaft leistet?" Dann wandte er sich ab und geleitete Ginny weiter die Treppe hoch indem er ihr seinen freien Arm reichte. Harry konnte den Missgünstigen Blick von Snape in seinem Hinterkopf spüren. Er wusste das es dem Mann nicht gefallen würde das seine Verlobte hier war. ‚Glaubst wohl, das sie nicht gut genug ist um mit dir und deiner feinen Lady unter einem Dach zu sein.', formte es sich in Harrys Gedanken. Doch Snape schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und ging weiter nach unten.

Im oberen Stockwerk zeigte Harry Ginny seine Gemächer. Sie bestanden aus zwei Zimmern. Das eine war ein Schlafraum mit riesigem Bett, großem Schrank und einer Kommode, alles aus dunklem Holz. Das andere Zimmer war ein Wohnraum, aber alle Möbel waren abgehängt mit Tüchern. Es gab mehr Möbel als der Raum fassen konnte, so stand einiges dicht zusammen. Große Vasen, Bilder, sogar Musikinstrumente standen hier, für die wohl nirgendwo anders im Haus mehr Platz war. Harry hatte nicht übertrieben als er es „Rumpelkammer" genannt hatte. Licht gab es so gut wie nicht außer dem Kaminfeuer was nur im Schlafzimmer angezündet war und etwas fahrig brannte. Sonst gab es nur ein paar Kerzen, die aber nun aus waren. Durch die Fenster kam kaum Licht rein, da Bäume vor dem Haus dies verhinderten. Harry fühlte sich in dem Zimmer unwillkommen.

Doch das schien Ginny kaum zu bemerken. „Wow!" Sie sah sich ehrfürchtig um. Ihre Augen leuchteten. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie in einem derart luxuriösen Zimmer gelebt. „He! Ist nichts Besonderes, wir haben hier nicht mal fließendes Wasser – dieser Hausflügel wurde offenbar vergessen." Er stellte ihren Rucksack auf den Boden und packte Ginny's Sachen zu seinen in den Schrank. Er staunte immer wieder, wie viele Sachen Ginny doch durch einen Komprimierungszauber in so einen kleinen Beutel bekam. „Das ist was anderes als der Fuchsbau. Nicht mal das Schulsprecherzimmer in Hogwarts hatte so viel Luxus!", schwärmte Ginny als sie sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Harry hob müde seine Augenbrauen. „Da gab's aber ein Bad!"

ooo

Snape ging in den Salon im Erdgeschoss des Hauses. Dicke Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden. Ein Kaminfeuer brachte gemütliche Wärme in den Raum. Ein runder Teetisch stand umsäumt von zwei Sesseln und einer Couch in der Raummitte. Es gab ein gut bestücktes Bücherregal, und einige Stühle standen an der Außenwand entlang sowie einige unbewegliche Muggel-Bilder die zumeist Landschaften und Pferde zeigten, an den Wänden hingen.

In einem der gemütlich aussehenden großen Sessel saß Hermione und las ein Buch. Sie sah kurz auf um zu sehn wer den Raum betreten hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie schon vorher gewusst dass er es war, ihr Gefühl hatte es ihr gesagt. Sie sprach ihn auf die Stimmen an die sie draußen wahrgenommen hatte. „Wer ist gekommen?" Fast resigniert sagte er: „Georgia!" – „Georgia!?", wiederholte sie abfällig. „Wieso bringt er sie hierher?" Sein Blick wanderte auf den Boden als er leise hervorstieß: „Sie ist seine Frau, er hat das Recht sie hierher zu bringen." – „Du erwartest doch nicht Allenerstes, dass ich in einem Haus mit dieser- ... Frau lebe?" Das Wort Frau betonte sie besonders geringschätzig. Snape kam näher und kniete sich vor Hermione. Er legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß, als wenn es eine Geste war die er schon hunderte Male zuvor gemacht hatte und sie strich ihm genauso selbstverständlich zärtlich durchs Haar, als er flüsterte: „Für mich ist es doch genauso demütigend, wie für dich, Liebling. Aber ich kann meinen Bruder und seine Frau doch nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen. Ich möchte nicht noch einen Bruder verlieren."

Tief sog er ihren Duft ein, während er ihre zarte Hand spürte die seinen Kopf streichelte. Er hätte sich für immer so in ihrem Schoß vergraben können. Doch dann wurde ihm mit bewusst, das hier etwas nicht stimmte und er sprang mit einem Mal auf. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Er sah die Frau vor sich im Sessel sitzend irritiert an. Sie schien nicht zu verstehen warum er auf gesprungen war. Sie schaute ihn einfach nur an. „Verzeihen Sie mir Miss Granger.", sagte er von seinem Handeln überrascht. Dann rauschte er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum.

Hermione starrte ihm nach. „Was ist hier grade geschehen?", flüsterte sie etwas verstört.

TBC

* * *

_Harry in Hass. Snape und Hermione im Gefühlschaos. Und unser Neuzugang._

_Da ist sie nun, unsere Ginny. Und so freundlich zu Snape. Aber keine Sorge. Auch für sie steht schon ein passender Geist in diesem Haus parat. (teuflisches Lachen)_


	6. Sir Cedric

_Ich danke euch ganz herzlich für eure Reviews und einen riesigen Dank an meine Beta Cori_

_Wer ist Georgia? Ja diese Frage stellt sich auch Hermione. Hatte sie doch zuvor noch geglaubt zu wissen wer diese mysteriöse Georgia ist, so weiß sie nun nur noch, das sie und Snape von ihr gesprochen haben._

_Alle schön verwirrt?_

_Dann können wir ja mit der Geschichte fortfahren._

_Schlagen wir nun ein neues düsteres Kapitel im Haus des Grauens auf._

* * *

**Sir Cedric**

Zum Mittagessen waren vier Gedecke aufgelegt. Harry und Ginny kamen ins Esszimmer und sahen die beiden anderen sich gegenübersitzend am Tisch. Während Ginny schnurstracks zum Esstisch ging blieb Harry kurz stehen, dabei kam das Gefühl vom Vormittag wieder hoch, welches sich ihm in den Magen setzte als wenn er etwas Schlechtes gegessen hätte. 'Da saßen sie: Der Lord und die Lady!'

Hermione schaute auf. „Ginny! Ich dachte mich schon getäuscht zu haben als ich heute Morgen Stimmen hörte. Warum bist du nicht in den Salon gekommen und hast mich begrüßt?" Ginny zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern und grinste: „Hab erst mal Harrys fantastische Räumlichkeiten bewundert und da haben wir erst mal gründlich sein Bett ausgetestet."

‚Fantastische Räumlichkeiten?', ächzte Harry in Gedanken. ‚Es ist der schäbigste Raum im ganzen Haus!' Er schaute an sich runter. Mit seiner Jeans und seinem Pullover kam er sich ärmlich vor. Er blickte zu Ginny die sich neben Hermione an den Tisch setzte und sich nun fröhlich mit ihr unterhielt. Sie wirkte gewöhnlich. Hermione dagegen strahlte Adel aus. ‚Kaum zu glauben', dachte er als er Hermione betrachtete, ‚die reiche Lady wie sie sich mit einem Mädchen wie Ginny unterhält, das macht sie doch nur aus reiner Höflichkeit.' Doch die Rothaarige schien Harry gar nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Seine Blicke galten einzig und allein nur Hermione. Seine Blicke glitten über ihren Körper und nahmen jede noch so kleine Bewegung von ihr auf. Jede Faser ihres Leibes, schien der einer Königin zu sein. Wieso musste sie IHM gehören? Hasserfüllt schaute er zu Snape rüber. Hass brodelte in ihm. Er bemühte sich seine negativen Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn als wenn nichts wäre.

Hermione fragte, nachdem sie einen Löffel ihrer Vorspeise, einer Championcremesuppe genommen hatte: „Wer ist eigentlich Georgia?" Die anderen sahen sie verständnislos an. An Snape gewandt meinte sie: „Ich glaube Sie haben sie heute Vormittag erwähnt, oder irre ich mich da?" Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Brix hat den Namen jedenfalls nicht genannt."

Snape griff nach einer Mappe mit den Unterlagen die der Notar da gelassen hatte und öffnete sie. Durchschauend meinte Snape: „Hm, hier! Da steht was. Georgia – das war der Name der Ehefrau von Hector. – Nachdem was hier steht, war sie ein Mädchen aus dem Dorf. Hat bevor sie Hector geheiratet hat in der Dorfschenke gearbeitet. Und hier steht auch, das es Gerüchte über sie gab." – „Was für Gerüchte?", fragte Hermione. „Nun für gewöhnlich bedeutet das- ..." Weiter kam Snape nicht, da Ginny ihm laut ins Wort fiel. „Sie war eine Schlampe!" - „Ihre Urgroßmutter Potter! Netter Stammbaum." Snapes spöttische Worte trafen Harry wie ein Dolchstoß.

„Sagen Sie NIE - NIEMALS etwas über meine Vorfahren, sonst werden Sie es bereuen!" Harry funkelte Snape böse an. „Vielleicht ist es ihnen nicht aufgefallen Potter, aber ihre ... Verlobte hat das Wort 'Schlampe' verwendet." Snapes Gesichtsausdruck blieb unergründlich als er dies sagte. Harry warf vor Wut seinen Löffel in seine Suppe, dass diese nur so hoch spritzte, stand auf und verließ das Esszimmer.

Die Anderen schüttelten über Harrys Überreaktion etwas entnervt ihre Köpfe und aßen weiter. Die Hauselfen fuhren noch drei weitere Gänge auf.

ooo

Nach dem Mittag ging Hermione ein wenig draußen spazieren. Sie zog ihren braunen Mantel fest um ihren Körper und da ein scharfer Wind wehte, hatte sie auch die Kapuze übergezogen. Das Grundstück umfasse einiges an Land.

Als sie klein war, hatte sie oft ihre Großeltern in der Nähe besucht. Oft war sie damals ausgeritten. Mit ihren Großeltern, aber auch alleine. Sie war des Öfteren schon an die Grenzen dieses Anwesens gelangt. Zu jener Zeit hatte sie sich nicht erklären können, was sie davon abgehalten hatte weiter zu reiten. Doch gab es damals immer diesen unbewussten Drang herein zu gelangen. Irgendwas innerhalb dieser unsichtbaren Barriere hatte sie schon damals wie magisch angezogen.

Wenn sie letzte Nacht, und am Vormittag war es ja auch wieder geschehen, das gefühlt hatte was Estelle für ihren Mann gefühlt hat, dann war es einfach unvorstellbar, was weiter geschehen sein sollte: Das Jeffrey sie getötet hat. Hermione musste unbedingt wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Das Mittagessen war fast unerträglich geworden. Dieser unbeschreibliche Drang der sich in ihr ausbreitete. Am liebsten hätte sie sich Snape wieder an den Hals geworfen. „Estelle! Hör endlich auf die Kontrolle über mich zu übernehmen!" Doch schon während sie das vor sich hinsagte, wusste sie dass sie im Grunde nichts anderes wollte, als bei IHM zu sein. Sie hasste es die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber ihre Gefühle ließen sich im Moment einfach nicht kontrollieren.

Einem schmalen überwucherten Pfad folgend ging sie immer weiter. Vor ihr baute sich eine halb in sich zusammengefallene Scheune auf. Sie wagte es nicht einen Schritt nach drinnen zu riskieren, da alles in Allem so aussah als würde dies dem noch stehenden den letzen Rest geben und in sich zusammenfallen.

„Du bist gekommen." Die dunkle Stimme ließ sie herumfahren. ‚Severus!', dachte sie freudig überrascht. Doch etwas kam ihr seltsam vor. ‚Die Kleider, sie sehen zwar viktorianisch wie seine aus, aber die er jetzt trägt trug er doch eben noch nicht, sie sind nicht mal schwarz und woher hat er gewusst wo ich bin?', dachte sie als er langsam auf sie zuging. Dann hörte sie auf über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Ihre Stimme drang aus ihrem Mund, aber Kontrolle über die Worte die sie sagte hatte sie nicht. „Jeffrey" Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Er stand nun direkt vor ihr.

Seine Hand glitt sanft über ihre Wange was ihren Atem beschleunigte. „Komm", sagte er während sich sein Blick tief in ihren legte, und zog sie in die Scheune. Sie wunderte sich nicht darüber das die Scheune nun völlig intakt war. Alles war in diesem Moment so natürlich für sie. Im Inneren zog er sie vollständig in seine Arme und fing an sie zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich", hörte sie ihn in ihr Haar flüstern.

Das musste er ihr nicht erst sagen, sie wusste es genauso sehr wie sie wusste dass sie ihn liebte. Er schaffte es ein Feuer in ihr zu entzünden das sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Seine Hände strichen langsam über ihren Körper, während er sie weiter küsste, was ihr langsam die Sinne raubte. ‚Mehr! Ich will mehr von dir!', konnte sie nur noch denken. Sie merkte wie die Spannung zwischen ihren Beinen zunahm.

Sie fühlte ihn. Sie spürte ihn. Und sie wollte mehr. Für immer! Sie wollte dass dieses Gefühl nie enden würde. Und sie sah wie auch er sie begehrte. Feuer stand in seinen schwarzen Augen. Sie wollte ihn jetzt! Überall wo er sie berührte, spürte sie kleine Beben die sich wie Wellen auf ihre Mitte zugbewegten. Sie stöhnte fast vor sich weiter aufbauender Lust.

Auf einmal wurde es kalt um sie. Sie schlug die Augen auf und Schwindel erfasste sie. Sie stand mutterseelenallein in der verwitterten Scheune. Ein Blick auf den Boden zeigte ihr dort ihre Fußspuren. Nur IHRE Fußspuren! Außer ihr war nie jemand hier gewesen.

ooo

Snape beobachtete Hermione aus sicherer Entfernung wie sie einen schmalen Pfad folgend sich weiter vom Haus entfernte. Ein unglaublicher Drang war in ihm, der ihm sagte dass er zu ihr hingehen, ihr folgen sollte. Warum hatte dieses Haus eine derartige Macht über ihn? Ob die Hauselfen ihm einen Liebestrank untergemischt hatten? So wie er sich im Moment fühlte, traute er ihnen das jedenfalls zu.

Als er mit Brix zum Haus hochfuhr hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen. Der Weg, das Haus, der Garten, einfach alles hier schien ihm so vertraut. Snape ging ein wenig umher. Es gehörte viel Waldfläche zum Anwesen. Hinter einem weiteren überwucherten Pfad, dem er in entgegengesetzter Richtung wie Hermione ihn eingeschlagen hatte folgend, durch einige Baumreihen schaute er auf einen großen Fleck Wiese vor ihm. Es war ein ganzes Stück abseits vom Haus. Ihm war so, als wenn dort gleich Pferde auftauchen müssten. Er gab dem Verlangen nach und ging zu der Wiese rüber. Er konnte fast vor seinem geistigen Auge Pferde auf einer Koppel sehen. Aber die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus. Hier war nichts das auch nur darauf hin deutete. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, als er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas stieß. Er bückte sich und hob den Gegenstand auf: Ein altes Hufeisen!

Zwischen den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite der Wiese kam ein Hund, ein Beagle zum Vorschein. Kurz hinter ihm folgte ein älterer hoch gewachsener Mann mit kurzem grauen Haar und einem Oberlippenbart in gleicher Farbe. Der Mann war elegant aber wie ein Muggel gekleidet.

Was ja nichts heißen sollte, dachte sich Severus. Er trug einen Mantel der ihn vor dem kalten Wetter schützte und benutzte einen Wanderstock. Er sah aus wie einer der hiesigen Muggel Adeligen. Er hatte Severus gesehen und kam nun direkt auf ihn zu.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!", rief er fast erfreut in Snapes Richtung. „Fast hätte ich geglaubt einen Geist zu sehen. Lassen Sie mich raten: Sie sind der junge Lord Snape. Stimmt´s oder hab ich Recht?" Der Ältere kam direkt vor ihm zum Stehen und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Sir Cedric, ihr Nachbar. Ich wohne etwa zweieinhalb Meilen von hier." Als Severus seine Hand ergriff und diese schüttelte sagte er: „Mein Name ist zwar Snape, aber in der Erbfolge stehe ich wohl an allerletzter Stelle." – „Dabei sehen Sie Sir Jeffrey wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus, aber das sagt man ihnen sicher des öfteren." – „Nein eigentlich hab ich gestern zum ersten Mal was von ihm gehört. Woher wissen Sie eigentlich das ich ihm ähnlich sehe?"

Sir Cedric zündete sich eine Pfeife an als er beiläufig sagte: „Wir haben in unserem Haus ein Gemälde auf dem unter anderem auch Sir Jeffrey dargestellt ist." Snape nickte, dann fragte er: „Wie sind Sie her gekommen, man sagte mir das Gelände sei abgesperrt?" – „Hm? – Oh der Hund ist etwas gefolgt und ich bin hinter ihm her. Wusste nicht dass man doch irgendwie aufs Grundstück kommt, aber hatte bisher auch nie das Bedürfnis her zu kommen.", sagte der Alte beiläufig. 'Verdammte Weasley Göre. Hat den Schutzbann aufgehoben und nun spaziert jeder x-beliebige Muggel herein.', dachte Snape verärgert.

„Haben Sie keine Angst junger Mann?" – „Wie?", fragte Snape etwas verwirrt von der Frage. „Na, das ist hier ein kleiner Ort. War er schon immer gewesen. Gerüchte verbreiten sich hier schnell. Und die Todesfälle von Snape Manor haben für viele Gerüchte gesorgt. – Ich hätte nicht gedacht das irgendeiner aus der Familie überhaupt zurückkehrt, das Haus stand schließlich lange leer."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, vielleicht konnte der Muggel doch noch nützlich sein. „Von den Todesfällen hab ich gehört. Ein Fluch, soll daran Schuld sein." – „Fluch – Hm - Manche im Dorf sagen das - ja. Kommt hier drauf an wer hier mit wem verwandt ist, und wen Sie hier fragen. – Wenn Sie mich fragen war diese Hexe an allem schuld!" – „Lady Eloise?" – „Nein! Gott bewahre. Nein!", Sir Cedric winkte ab. „Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. _Hexe_ ist wohl das ganz falsche Wort für DIE. Ich meine das kleine Flittchen welches Hector, der jüngere Bruder geheiratet hat." – „Aber was hat sie mit den ganzen Toden zu tun die es hier in all der ganzen Zeit gab?" Der Alte lächelte mild: „Die Geister der Verstorbenen können halt keine Ruhe finden. – _Nichts Böses wird in den Mauern dieses Hauses vergessen. Alles was geschah wird wieder geschehen. Erst wenn die Liebenden in ihr Haus zurückkehren und die grausam zu Tode gebrachten über die triumphiert die sie in ihr eisiges Grab gelegt haben. Wenn die Mörder ihre Macht verloren und das Unrecht bekannt, wird das Haus das Böse was geschah vergessen und es wird wieder Freude und Liebe in Snape Manor einkehren._"

Als wenn er mehr Fragen aufwerfen wollte als beantwortete, grüßte Sir Cedric zum Abschied und drehte sich in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Er rief zu seinem Beagle: „Komm!" und der setzte sich hinter seinem Herrn trabend in Bewegung.

Schnell war der alte Mann mit seinem Hund wieder zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern verschwunden. Der auf die Stelle wohin der Mann gegangen war starrende Snape dachte über dessen Worte nach: ‚Verrückter Muggel! Aber eigentlich hat er Recht. Jeden Muggel den man hier fragen würde, würde eine andere verdrehte Geschichte erzählen.'

Er machte sich zurück auf den Weg zum Haus.

TBC

* * *

_Nu da alle, dank Ginny, rein und rausspazieren können wie sie wollen, ist natürlich auch bald mal ein Besuch im nahem Dorf fällig. Das aber erst im übernächsten Kapitel._


	7. Spannungen

_Danke für eure Reviews und dank an meine Beta Cori._

_Wenn ihr konkrete Fragen habt, stellt sie ruhig, ich hab die ganze Geschichte im Kopf (manchmal muss ich aber echt aufpassen alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu schreiben), ansonsten las ich euch mal ein wenig weiter spekulieren ;-)_

_Behaltet mir den alten Sir Cedric gut im Hinterkopf, er ist wichtiger für die Geschichte als Snape bewusst ist._

_Ich schenke wohl mal eine Runde Glühwein aus, damit ihr mir nicht erfriert._

_Denn die Temperaturen im Haus sinken von Kapitel zu Kapitel. Ich hoffe die Hauselfen haben alle scharfen Gegenstände gut weggeschlossen._

* * *

_ooo_

**Spannungen**

Am späten Nachmittag servierte Lissy Tee im Salon in dem die vier Hausgäste sich versammelt hatten. Snape sah alle Unterlagen über das Haus die der Notar zusammengetragen hatte immer wieder durch, als wenn er bisher irgendwas übersehen hätte. Dabei saß er etwas unbequem auf einem Stuhl mit krummem Rücken über dem niedrigen runden Teetisch auf den er die Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte.

Hermione saß in dem gleichen Sessel in dem sie schon am Vormittag gesessen hatte und las in dem gleichen Buch. Harry und Ginny lagen auf dem alten Sofa und störten sich nicht daran das zwei weitere Personen im Raum waren. Harry knabberte von hinten an Ginnys Ohr oder küsste ihren Nacken, dabei strich er ihr über den Bauch. Immer wieder kicherte sie, bis sie ihren Kopf drehte und die beiden sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Während ihre Zungen mit einander spielten, knetete er mit einer Hand ihre Brust während die andere immer tiefer wanderte. Sie stöhnte auf.

Hermione warf einen kurzen missbilligenden Blick zu den Beiden. Dann sprach sie mit kräftiger Stimme Snape an, in dem ihr Unmut über Harry und Ginny mitschwang: „Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes in den Unterlagen?"

„Ja. Aber leider ist da nichts. Hier steht nicht besonders viel über diese Georgia. Möglicherweise ist sie wirklich nicht wichtig für den Fluch der auf dem Haus liegt, vielleicht aber auch doch." – „Was meinen Sie?"

Während Hermione und Snape sich unterhielten, machten Harry und Ginny ungeniert bei ihrem Liebesspiel weiter.

Snape dem das auch nicht entgangen war, sagte nach einem genervten Seitenblick auf die Beiden: „Ein Muggel mit dem ich mich vorhin unterhalten habe hat so einiges – Unschönes – über Hectors Frau gesagt." – „Ein Muggel? Hier?", rief Hermione erstaunt aus. Mit einem bösen Blick auf die Rothaarige die ungeniert und unbeeindruckt ihren Körper an den von Harry rieb, sagte er: „Ja, hier! Miss – Weasley – hier, war ja so aufmerksam die gesamte Barriere rund ums Anwesen, komplett lahm zu legen."

Ginny stand auf. Sie strich sich über ihr zerzaustes Haar und sagte überheblich: „Als wenn ich für diese Muggel verantwortlich wäre. – Harry? Kommst du? Gehen wir nach oben in ‚unser Zimmer'."

Sie nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sein Haar oder seine Kleidung vorher zu richten, er wusste dass oben angekommen diese eh schnell noch in einen schlimmeren Zustand geraten werden.

Er schaute zu Hermione rüber während er hinter Ginny herging und sah sie dabei anzüglich an, das ihr bei seinem Blick, den sie sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, ein unangenehmes Frösteln überkam.

ooo

Als die Beiden oben waren presste Harry Ginny ungestüm gegen seine Zimmertüre. Noch während er sie heftig küsste öffnete er seine Hose und schob ihren Rock hoch. Er war sich ziemlich sicher nicht mehr bis drinnen warten zu können. Sie flüsterte belustigt in seinen Mund: „Hast du diese prüden Gesichter gesehen?" – „Mhm, hab ich. Und ich wette mit dir das sie sich insgeheim wünscht, auch mal von ihrem Mann so durchgevögelt zu werden, wie ich es immer mit dir mache." Weit hinten in Ginnys Kopf formte sich ein Name, da sie sich sonst niemanden vorstellen konnte, den Harry mit Hermiones Mann gemeint haben könnte: „Meinst du Ron?" – „Wer ist Ron?"

Zur Antwort kam sie nicht mehr, da er in diesem Moment anfing heftig und ohne weiter auf sie einzugehen in sie hineinzustoßen, was sie anfangs fast schmerzvoll bald aber laut und lustvoll aufstöhnen ließ.

ooo

„Können wir den Schutzwall wieder aktivieren?" Hermione sah Snape fragend an. „Nicht ohne Passwort und das Wissen über die genauen Grenzen der Barriere. Aber die Leute aus dem Dorf werden ohnehin nicht hierher kommen. Sie wissen von dem Fluch und werden sich hüten. Da das Haus momentan bewohnt ist, werden auch kaum Unbefugte hier eindringen. – Problematisch wird's erst wenn der Fluch zuschlägt und wir uns gegenseitig umgebracht haben. Erst dann sehe ich eine Gefahr für diese, bis Brix in einer Woche den Schutzwall wieder vollständig erneuern kann." Er sah sie mit einem spöttischen Grinsen an, welches sie nur mit einem humorlosen: „Ha - Ha!", erwiderte.

ooo

Einige Zeit Später in Hermiones Räumen:

Kurz bevor Hermione zum Abendessen runtergehen wollte klopfte es gegen ihre Türe. Ginny stand draußen. Verlegen lächelte sie Hermione an. „Du hast hier eine Waschmöglichkeit? Oder?" – „Äh, ja. Da drüben.", Hermione deutete Richtung Badezimmer. Bevor Ginny in diesem verschwand, sah sie sich um und stellte fest: „Das Zimmer ist ja mindestens doppelt so groß als das von Harry. Und da drüben sind ja noch zwei Zimmer! Bei dir zieht's auch nicht. Und der Kamin! Wahnsinn! Wohin geht diese Tür?" Sie deutete auf die verschlossene Türe im Schlafzimmer. „Anscheinend in die Räume des Lords, aber selbst die Hauselfen haben die Türen zu diesen Räumen nicht auf bekommen." Ginny nickte bei Hermiones Worten, dann ging sie ins Bad. Bald darauf konnte Hermione die Dusche hören.

Als Ginny einige Zeit später in Hermiones Bademantel gehüllt aus dem Badezimmer kam, fragte sie mit ihrem Daumen hinter sich deutend: „Da drin, ist das echtes Gold?"

„Sieht so aus." Ginny fauchte: „Du hast hier goldene Wasserhähne und wir haben nicht mal ein

Klo!" Ginny wartete nicht auf irgendeine Erwiederung seitens Hermione. Sie klemmte sich zornig ihre Sachen unter den Arm und lief nur mit Bademantel bekleidet aus dem Zimmer.

ooo

Ginny und Harry kamen zum Abendessen als Lissy und Gordy längst den Hauptgang serviert hatten. Snape und Hermione sahen nur kurz auf, als die beiden den Raum betraten, sagten aber nichts. Harry rückte für Ginny ihren Stuhl vor damit sie sich setzen konnte. Mit überheblichem Lächeln setzte sie sich. Harry schenkte erst ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, dann wanderte sein Blick über die beiden anderen. Eiseskälte war darin zu lesen. Es wurde während des gesamten Essens kein Wort gewechselt.

An diesem Abend gingen alle früh zu Bett. Harry und Ginny machten keinen Hel daraus das sie nicht das geringste Bedürfnis verspürten mit einem der beiden Anderen zu sprechen, geschweige denn das sie sich auch nur in einem Zimmer mit ihnen aufhalten wollten.

Der Raum war vom Kaminfeuer und Kerzenlicht in angenehme dunkle, goldene Lichttöne getaucht, was auf die beiden noch anwesenden Menschen eine entspannende Wirkung hatte. Nachdem Gordy Snape einen alten teureren Brandy serviert und Hermione, wie sie es wünschte, einen Sherry, meinte diese trocken: „Zumindest werden wir in diesem Haus weder an Hunger noch an Durst sterben." – „Was für eine Beruhigung!" Gab er genauso trocken mit seiner dunklen angenehmen Stimme zurück.

Inzwischen machte sich seine ungesunde Haltung die er einige Zeit zuvor über den Papieren eingenommen hatte gänzlich bemerkbar. Da sein Rücken schmerzte versuchte er sich zu strecken. In Hermiones Richtung murmelte er: „Sie kennen nicht zufällig einen Zauber gegen Muskelverspannungen?"

Er hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören, doch sie stand auf einmal hinter ihm und fing an ihn zu massieren. Mit verführerischer Stimme raunte Hermione runter in sein Ohr: „Doch kenne ich schon. Aber ist das nicht viel besser?" Dem musste er zustimmen, sprach es aber nicht laut aus.

Mit festen kreisenden Bewegungen umspielten ihre Daumen seine Rücken und Nackenmuskulatur. Sie mochte das Gefühl ihn zu berühren. Sie stellte sich vor ihm das Hemd auszuziehen und mit der Massage auf seiner nackten Haut weiter zu machen. Und sie stellte sich vor dabei auch ihren Mund zum Einsatz zu bringen. Wie sie ihn sanft biss und mit der Zunge langsam seinen Hals hochfuhr. Tief sog sie die Luft ein, als sie ihre zunehmende Erregung spürte.

Auch seine Gedanken schweiften ab, als sie ihn mit ihren zärtlichen Händen berührte. Er liebte es wenn sie das tat. – Jedes mal aufs Neue. Es erregte ihn. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Fast konnte er ihren Kuss im Nacken spüren. Dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde sie auf seinen Schoß ziehen und sie würden ihrer Leidenschaft nachgeben, sie wusste so gut wie sie ihn verwöhnen konnte- ... – Moment! Sie hatte das noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben getan! Er rückte von ihr ab und verabschiedete sich ein wenig verlegen für den Abend: „Ähm-... Es ist spät. Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt auch zu Bett gehen."

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte er noch ein ‚Allein' vor dem ‚zu Bett gehen' in Gedanken hinzu.

Hermione schaute auf die Türe durch die er gerade gegangen war und seufzte ein wenig enttäuscht: „So spät ist es doch noch gar nicht."

ooo

Einige Zeit später lag auch Hermione in ihrem Bett und las dort noch ein Buch. Der Raum war wesentlich heller als alle übrigen Räume. Sie war innerlich unruhig. Und das lag nicht an dem Sturm der sich langsam draußen zusammenbraute, denn in ihrem Zimmer war es behaglich und warm. Sie musste immer wieder an die vergangene Nacht denken. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen? Es war als wenn sie und er sich schon ewig kennen würden. Als wenn sie jede Faser seines Körpers kannte. Sie legte das Buch weg und löschte die Lichter mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs.

Doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Snape ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Vorhin – Sie hatte überhaupt nicht mehr nachgedacht, hatte nur auf ihr Gefühl gelauscht. Und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das sie ihn wollte. Wenn sie die Augen schloss war es fast als könne sie ihn bei sich spüren. Wie seine Hände und seine Lippen zärtlich und fordernd zu gleich über ihren Körper wanderten. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Brustwarzen unter ihrem Nachthemd versteift hatten. Und sie spürte die zunehmende Anspannung zwischen ihren Beinen.

Einem inneren Drang folgend stand sie auf. Das Kaminfeuer tauchte den Raum in ein angenehmes schummriges Licht, so das Hermione kein weiteres entzünden brauchte um zu sehen. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln und nahm ihren Morgenmantel und warf diesen über. Dann ging sie entschlossen auf die Tür zu.

Doch sie blieb unentschlossen davor. Dann drehte sie sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen diese. Was sollte sie ihm sagen wenn sie an seine Tür geklopft hatte? ‚Hi! Lass uns da weiter machen wo wir gestern aufgehört haben.' Das und ähnliches ging ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr Herz klopfte immer heftiger. Doch sie konnte sich nicht entschließen hinaus zu gehen – zu ihm. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür ließ sie sich an dieser herunter auf den Boden gleiten und blieb dort mit angezogenen Knien sitzen. Sie wollte zu ihm gehen, aber ihr Mut hatte sie verlassen. Stumm lauschte sie dem immer stärker werdenden Wind der ums Haus wehte.

TBC

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel, gibt es nicht nur wie angekündigt einen Ausflug ins Dorf. Nein, Hermione wird auch noch durch ein schreckliches Biest geweckt._


	8. Das Dorf

_Hallo meine Lieben._

_Wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews und großes Dank an meine Beta Cori._

_Tja, ich glaube ihr wartet wohl fast alle darauf das Hermione doch noch den Mut aufbringt rauszugehen. Aber es ist ja noch nicht 'aller' Tage Abend in Snape Manor, wie man so schön sagt. Mal sehen ob ihr mit euren Vermutungen Recht hattet, was das Biest betrifft._

_So nun frisch von meiner Beta zurück: Kapitel 8_

_Heute kommt wie versprochen der Ausflug ins Dorf._

_Und die Spannungen im Haus steigen fast ins Unermessliche._

_Viel Vergnügen_

* * *

_ooo_

_ooo_

**Das Dorf**

Hermione wurde durch ein heftiges Pochen an der Tür geweckt. „Hermione! Mach auf!" Ginny's Stimme musste im ganzen Haus zu hören sein, da sie brüllte. Hermione schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln, während sie ein: „Ich komm ja schon", murmelte, und ging schlaftrunken zur Tür um diese zu öffnen. Ginny funkelte ihr böse entgegen. „Lass mich raten", sagte Hermione zwischen zwei Gähnen „du willst das Bad benutzen."

„Falsch!" Ginny stieß die Tür weiter auf und ging in das Zimmer hinein. Sie sah sich nun begutachtend um. „Wir, Harry und ich, haben entschieden, dass wir in dieses Zimmer ziehen werden. Es ist Harrys Haus, und deshalb sehen wir nicht ein wie arme Verwandte behandelt zu werden. Mir ist es egal in welches Zimmer du ziehst, das Haus hat ja genug. Aber bis zum Mittagessen bist du hier raus!" Damit drehte sich die Rothaarige um und ging. Hermione sah ihr verdutzt nach.

ooo

Als Hermione zum Frühstück kam saßen die anderen drei schon da. Snape auf der einen Seite, Harry und Ginny auf der anderen. Als sie sich neben Snape setzte sah sie wie Ginny ihre Hand besitzergreifend auf die von Harry legte und sie triumphierend anstrahlte.

Als Lissy Hermione Kaffee einschenkte sagte diese eifrig: „Bitte sehr Miss Hermione. Den hat Lissy ganz frisch für Sie gekocht, Lissy- ..." Weiter kam sie nicht da Ginny sie barsch unterbrach: „Lissy, Miss Hermione zieht in ein anderes Zimmer. Schaff also ihre Sachen dort oben raus und bring dann Master Harrys und meine Sachen hinein. Versanden?" Die Hauselfe nickte, aber man konnte an ihrem Gesicht ablesen das sie damit nicht einverstanden war. Sie sah Hermione an ob das auch so seine Richtigkeit hatte, aber was sollte sie schon machen, laut Master Brix war Harry Potter der Hauseigentümer und sie hatte sich nach seinen Wünschen zu richten. Als Hermione ihr zunickte, sagte die Hauselfe: „Gordy und Lissy werden ein Zimmer neben Master Snapes Räume fertig machen. Die sind nicht wie die in ihrem Flügel alle unzugänglich magisch verschlossen, und nach den ihren die schönsten und komfortabelsten im Haus."

„Hör sich das einer an!", keifte Ginny. „Dieses Haus gehört Harry! Vergiss das nicht!"

Die Elfe ging mit einem bösen Blick auf Ginny aus dem Zimmer.

Die Atmosphäre im Raum war eisig. Da Snape nicht das Recht hatte diese unverschämte Weasley vor die Tür zu setzen zog er es vor selbst zu gehen. Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war. Er stand auf und fragte Hermione: „Ich habe vor runter ins Dorf zu gehen, möchten Sie mitkommen?" Hermione nickte, sie hatte ebenfalls keine Lust momentan mit Ginny und Harry allein zu sein. Sie stand auf. Aus der Garderobe an der Haustür nahm Snape Hermiones und seinen Mantel und half ihr in den ihren rein. Wenn sie die weite Kapuze des Mantels nicht über den Kopf gezogen hatte, sah der Mantel fast wie ein Muggel Kleidungsstück aus. Dann zog er sich seinen eigenen über seinen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover an. „Darum haben Sie sich heute muggel-mäßiger angezogen, weil Sie vor hatten ins Dorf zu gehen?" Snape zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und sagte dann leicht amüsiert: „Sie werden lachen, Miss Granger, aber ich trage privat öfter Muggelkleidung als Sie denken. Ich wohne nämlich in einer Muggelgegend, und wenn ich auf die Straße gehe, will ich nicht gerade auffallen. Ich weiß, einigen Zauberern ist es egal ob man sie anstarrt, oder sie wissen einfach nicht wie sie sich unter Muggeln unauffällig verhalten sollen, aber ich möchte lieber weitgehend unsichtbar wirken."

ooo

Der Sturm der vergangenen Nacht hatte abgeebbt und außer dem vielem herabgewehtem Laub und Gehölz erinnerte nichts mehr an ihn. Snape schlug die Richtung ein, wo er den Muggel am Vortag gesehen hatte. Auf seiner Wanderung mit seinem Hund wird er bestimmt im Wirtshaus im Dorf haltgemacht haben, überlegte er. Und richtig: Als sie durch die gleichen Baumreihen wie Sir Cedric gegangen waren, kamen die beiden auf einen Fuß- und Reitweg. In der Ferne sah man die Dächer einiger Häuser.

Die beiden gingen schon eine Weile wortlos nebeneinander her, bis Hermione das Wort ergriff: „Der Fluch des Hauses scheint auf Harry und Ginny schon irgendwie zu wirken. Die Beiden benehmen sich schon recht seltsam." Er nickte: „Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Das Haus hat schon eine beunruhigende Wirkung – auf uns alle. Mir ist es jetzt schon ein paar Mal passiert, dass ich vergessen habe dass ich zaubern kann. Mitunter hab ich mehrere Minuten gebraucht um überhaupt daran zu denken." –

„Ist dass das einzige was Sie als beunruhigend an sich festgestellt haben?" Knapp und ernst antworte er: „Nein." – „Und?" Sie schaute ihm fast den Atem anhaltend von der Seite her ins Gesicht.

Ohne sie anzusehen antwortete er: „Ich denke Sie wissen was ich meine." Hermione wurde rot und schaute auf ihre Stiefelspitzen.

ooo

Die Leute im Dorf sahen Hermione und Severus an als kämen sie von einem anderen Planeten. „Ich dachte dass wir unauffällig gekleidet wären, aber das ist wohl doch nicht der Fall.", sagte Snape leise. „Das ist es nicht. Muggeldorfbewohner schauen Fremde immer so an. Vielleicht sollten wir dort ins Wirtshaus gehen. Um Gerüchte über den Fluch zu hören, ist das wahrscheinlich der beste Ort dafür. Da fällt mir ein: Haben Sie eigentlich Muggelgeld dabei? Ich habe nur ein paar Galleonen in meiner Tasche, damit werden wir hier nicht weit kommen." – „Ich sagte ihnen doch schon Miss Granger, ich wohne in einer Muggelgegend. Die normalen Lebensmittel hole ich dort auch im Supermarkt." Er sah sie grinsend an. Hermione musste lachen.

Er öffnete die Tür des Wirtshauses und hielt diese für Hermione auf. Eine Wirtin mit hochgestecktem dunklem Haar das langsam ergraute, stand am Tresen und spülte Gläser. Auch saßen an diesem Vormittag schon einige wenige Gäste im Schankraum und an der Bar.

Ein steinalter Mann, an einem Tisch etwas von der Bar entfernt, kippte sein Glas um als er die Neuankömmlinge sah. Seine Augen und sein Mund waren weit geöffnet. „He! Angus was ist mit dir?" Ein Mann der vorher an der Bar gesessen hatte ging zu dem Alten. „Brauchst du einen Arzt? Angus?" – „Siehst du sie?" Der Alte deutete auf Snape und Hermione. Der andere Mann drehte sich kurz zu ihnen um und sagte dann zu Angus: „Ja, Fremde. Wieso?" – „Das sind keine Fremde. Das sind Geister! Die Geister von Lord und Lady Snape." – „Du hast ja einen Knall." Angus starrte noch immer auf das hereinkommende Paar als wenn sie nicht aus dieser Welt stammten. „Doch das ist Sir Jeffrey und die selige Lady Estelle. Im Haus wo ich früher gearbeitet hab, da hing ein Bild von denen und ich sag dir, das sind sie!"

Severus und Hermione gingen zur Bar und bestellten zwei Bier. Das Gespräch der beiden Männer konnten sie nicht hören. Um mit der Wirtin ins Gespräch zu kommen stellten sie sich vor und erwähnten dass sie zurzeit in Snape Manor wohnten. Die Wirtin, Mona wie sie sich vorstellte, eine recht redselige Frau an die sechzig, wollte auch sofort alles über das Haus erzählen, das sie je gehört hatte: „Also wenn sie mich fragen, hat alles mit dieser Georgia angefangen. Hier-", sie deutete mit dem Finger auf den Raum, „-hat sie gearbeitet. – Oh ja, die Geschichten über sie gehen hier nicht verloren. – Die hat sich jedem Kerl der ihr etwas mehr bieten konnte an den Hals geworfen. Und dann hat sie sich den jüngeren Bruder des Lords geangelt. Die passte da nicht hin, ganz und gar nicht. Die arme Lady Estelle. Ein gewalttätiger Ehemann und dieses Flittchen im Haus. Was muss sie gelitten haben." – „Und was ist mit dem Fluch?", fragte Hermione als die Wirtin nichts mehr sagte. Diese schien mit sich zu ringen, sprach aber dann aber doch bereitwillig weiter: „Lady Eloise, die Schwester von der armen Lady Estelle hat am Grab ihrer Schwester einen Fluch über das Haus ausgesprochen. Und sie hatte Recht damit, wenn Sie mich fragen. Die wahre Herrin war Lady Estelle, daran änderte auch ihr Tod nichts. Man stelle sich das nur vor: Dieses Flittchen Georgia, wie sie die feinen Kleider und den Schmuck der Lady trägt. Das muss ein unerträglicher Gedanke für Eloise gewesen sein."

Nachdem Severus und Hermione gegangen waren, ging der Mann der mit dem alten Angus gesprochen hatte zurück zu seinem Platz an der Bar und fragte voller Neugierde: „He Mona! Wer waren die? Angus sagt die sähen aus wie die Geister von Lord und Lady Snape." – „Na Geiser waren es bestimmt nicht! Die trinken nämlich nichts, und bezahlen tun'se erst recht nicht. – Der Mann hieß tatsächlich Snape, ist'n Urenkel vom alten Timothy. – Der, der abgehauen ist, der mit seiner Sippschaft nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. - Und sie – das war doch das Granger Mädchen. Die kennst du doch auch. Die wohnen doch in der Gegend.", sagte Mona wissend.

Der Mann drehte sich spöttisch grinsend um während seine Ellbogen sich auf der Theke abstützten. „He Angus! Hast wahrscheinlich doch nicht so unrecht gehabt!"

ooo

Snape und Hermione gingen ohne große Eile zurück. Doch irgendwann mussten sie ihren Spaziergang beenden und ins Haus zurückkehren.

Harry und Ginny saßen am Esstisch und aßen ein Dessert. Die Zeit für das Mittagessen war schon etwas überschritten. Harry rief den beiden boshaft zu als er sie zur Tür reinkommen sah: „Die Herrschaften beehren uns auch mal mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Wir dachten schon ihr hättet euch aus dem Staub gemacht."

Als die beiden aufstanden und an den hereinkommenden vorbeigingen, sagte Harry im gedämpften Tonfall weiter zu Snape: „Denn wenn's so richtig hart auf hart kommt, muss halt ein richtiger Held ran. Ein paar Geister werden mich jedenfalls nicht beeinflussen." Der entgegnete knurrend: „Werd' bloß nicht frech Potter." Harry quittierte das nur mit einem kühlen Lächeln, dann schaute er zu Hermione. „Hältst dich in letzter Zeit ja recht häufig bei der Fledermaus auf." Ginny fügte giftig hinzu: „Aber du hattest ja schon immer einen Hang dazu dein Herz an Dinge zu hängen die sonst keiner haben will."

Lachend gingen die beiden zur Treppe. Harry schaute sich noch mal kurz um, um Hermione einen begierigen Blick zuzuwerfen, wobei er seine Hand über den Po von Ginny gleiten ließ und diesen streichelte.

Snape schnaubte wütend. Dann ließ er seinen Blick von den Beiden ab und geleitete die ebenfalls kurz vor dem Ausbruch stehende Hermione zum Esstisch. „Es hat ja doch keinen Zweck sich mit den beiden zu Streiten. Das Haus beeinflusst sie.", beruhigte er sie. Hermione nickte und ließ sich zum Stuhl führen den er für sie zurechtrückte.

Lissy und Gordy waren schnell zur Stelle. Sie befreiten den Tisch im Handumdrehen von dem Geschirr das Harry und Ginny benutzt hatten und servierten den beiden das Mittagessen. „Ihr braucht euch nicht so viele Umstände zu machen. Schließlich kommen wir reichlich spät.", sagte Hermione zu den Hauselfen. Doch Lissy winkte ab: „Das macht Lissy und Gordy doch keine Umstände. Machen wir doch gerne." Eifrig nickte Gordy bestätigend.

TBC

* * *

_Na, war das ein Biest?_

_Wir sehen uns wenn ihr wollt (und diese Seite hier mitspielt) Silvester zu Kapitel 9 (dann wird's richtig gruselig). Was immer in diesem Haus lauert, es schlägt zu._

_Und nun wünsche ich euch allen noch fröhliche Weihnachten._

_Eure Morg_


	9. Angriffe

_Ich hoffe ihr habt Weihnachten gut überstanden und nun bereit für das neue Kapitel. Da ihr heute an Sylvester ja eh lange aufbleiben wollt, wird das Kapitel euch bestimmt helfen wach zu bleiben. (hehehehe)_

_Klar, das hier ein Ausbruch bevor steht, bei der ganzen Biestigkeit. _

_Das Kapitel hat seinen Titel zu Recht. Oh, ja!_

_Zu euren weiteren Vermutungen halte ich mich jetzt erst mal bedeckt._

* * *

_ooo_

**Angriffe**

Am Nachmittag verzog sich Ginny erst mal in ihr neues Reich. Sie betrat ihr luxuriöses Badezimmer und betrachtete die marmorne Wanne. Sie strich mit ihren Fingern über den Rand. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich und ihre Augen zeigten einen befriedigten Blick dabei als sie den kühlen glatten weißen Stein fühlte.

Sie drehte den goldenen Hahn mit Heißwasser auf. Doch leider blieb das Wasser aus. „Mist!", fluchte sie leise. Nun versuchte sie es bei der Dusche. Das heiße Wasser strömte aus dem Duschkopf. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück und entledigte sich ihrer Kleider. Sie trug nichts weiter als ihre Hausschuhe als sie sich zurück ins Bad begab. Missmutig schaute sie auf die billigen Frotteschuhe. ‚Hermiones gesamte Sachen sehen nicht so aus, sie würde solche Sachen niemals tragen! Sie trägt nur das allerfeinste, diese feine Prinzessin.' Ginny's Gedanken über Hermione ließen sie immer wütender werden. ‚Warum hat sie alles und ich nichts?' Sie knallte vor Wut die Badezimmertüre hinter sich zu. Ihr Blick fiel auf Hermiones Duschgel mit duftenden Ölen, welches noch bei der Dusche stand. Sie lächelte darüber.

Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und fing einige Augenblicke später an sich mit Hermiones Duschgel einzuseifen. Sie merkte nicht, dass eine eisige Kälte aufzog, die sich langsam aus dem Schlafzimmer in die anderen Räume und dem Bad ausbreitete.

ooo

Snape schaute sich ein wenig mehr im Haus um, ob nicht irgendwas zu finden war das ihm mehr Hinweise auf den Fluch geben konnte.

Währenddessen wollte Hermione sich mit einem Buch in den Salon setzen, doch Harry stellte sich ihr dort in den Weg. Er lächelte triumphierend auf sie herunter und flüsterte etwas hinunterbeugend in ihr Ohr, nah an sie rankommend damit sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren konnte: „Schöne Frauen wie du sollten nicht ohne Gesellschaft sein." - „Worauf willst du hinaus Harry?", entgegnete sie kalt. Hermione war misstrauisch, da Harrys Verhalten so anders als gewohnt war.

Er sah sie begehrend an. Langsam bekam sie panische Angst vor ihm und wollte weglaufen, mit Harry stimmte etwas nicht, da war sie sich sicher. Doch als sie langsam nach hinten ausweichen wollte, packte er sie. „Du weißt sehr gut was ich will und willst es auch. - Wie wunderschön du doch bist, Estelle." – „Ich bin nicht Estelle." Sie versuchte sich zu befreien. Schwer atmend sagte Harry: „Du machst mich wahninnig. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich liebe Estelle." Er riss sie an sich und presste seinen Mund auf den ihren. Seine Hände schienen überall an ihr zu sein. Sie versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab. Er wollte sie zum Sofa drängen, wo Harry sich Tags zuvor genüsslich mit Ginny amüsiert hatte.

Eine seiner Hände wanderte zu ihrem Po runter und drückte sie so an sich das sie seine Erektion deutlich spüren konnte. Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Er hielt sie fest und sie kam einfach nicht von ihm frei. Heiser flüsterte er: „Jetzt gehörst du mir Estelle, nur mir."

„Nicht! Bitte!" Ihre flehenden Worte fanden kein Gehör bei ihm. Doch dann brüllte sie ihn laut mit „Harry!" an. Dadurch war er kurz abgelenkt und sie schaffte es sich von ihm zu lösen und stieß ihn weg. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab: „Petrificus Totalus!" Harry fiel erstarrt auf den Boden. Hermione atmete erst mal auf und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Tut mir leid Harry aber du bist nicht du selbst."

Sie sollte Snape von dem beunruhigenden Ereignis mit Harry berichten, beschloss sie. Ihre Hände hatte sie schützend um ihre vor der Brust verschränkten Arme geschlungen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

ooo

Snape schaute auf den erstarrten Harry herunter. „Er hätte sich eigentlich schon längst selbst befreien können. Auch wenn er immer schon etwas langsam war." – „Sie sagten doch, das Sie hier mitunter Probleme haben sich daran zu erinnern zaubern zu können. Dann hat er wahrscheinlich die gleichen Probleme." Severus nickte bestätigend auf Hermiones Einwand. „Gut möglich. – Wir sollten vielleicht erst mal herausfinden wieso er Sie überhaupt angegriffen hat. Vielleicht sagt uns das etwas über den Fluch der auf dem Haus liegt."

Hermione sah nachdenklich aus. „Er hat mich ständig Estelle genant." – „Dann war er wohl von einem der damaligen Hausbewohner besessen. Und nachdem was Sie mir berichtet haben, tippe ich auf Jeffrey. Schließlich hat er seine Frau misshandelt und getötet."

Hermione nickte zögernd während sie ihre Augen auf den erstarrten Harry gerichtet hatte. Das hier war so anders gewesen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt. Das hatte sie zuvor nie verspürt seitdem sie hier waren.

Um weiter darüber nachzudenken was genau in Harry vorgegangen war, kamen sie nicht mehr. Denn plötzlich ertönten schrille Schreie von oben. Snape und Hermione sahen sich kurz erschreckt an und liefen dann gemeinsam zu Lady Estelles Räumen wo sich Ginny nun befand. Umso näher sie kamen um so lauter wurden die Schreie. Severus riss die Türe auf.

Überall im Raum lagen tote Tiere herum. Manche waren schon halb skelettiert. Bei manchen hingen die Eingeweide heraus und manche sahen aus als wenn sie gerade überfahren worden waren. Das Feuer im Kamin, welches die ganze Zeit gebrannt hatte während Hermione noch im Zimmer wohnte, war aus. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern die vormals aus Samt bestanden hatten, waren jetzt nur noch graue Fetzen. Statt der schweren weichen Teppiche lagen nur noch zerschlissene alte dreckige Läufer dort. Es gab keinen einzigen Gegenstand mehr im Zimmer den man noch als brauchbar betrachten konnte. Selbst das Bett sah so aus als wenn man darin einen schon vor vielen Jahren Verstorbenen finden könnte. Auch das Gemälde von Lady Estelle war nicht mehr da. Es war eiskalt und zugig im Raum. Ginny stand hysterisch schreiend in dessen Mitte. Sie war nackt und ihre Hände umkrallten links und rechts von ihrem Kopf ihr feuchtes Haar. Feucht war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort: Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß Blut überströmt!

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Snape sie erreicht und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, worauf sie aufhörte wie eine Wahnsinnige zu schreien. Doch sie starrte entsetzt im Zimmer umher. Verletzt war sie nicht. Das Blut stammte nicht von ihr, wie sich die beiden überzeugen konnten. Hermione ging zu der offenen Tür des angrenzenden Wohnraumes, der noch zu Lady Estelles Räumen gehörte. Der Raum sah nicht minder schlimm aus. Die Balkontür stand sperrangelweit auf und nicht grade wenig Laub war auf den Zimmerboden geweht. Es sah aus als wenn es das Laub von mehreren Jahren wäre. Es roch modrig. Alles in diesen Räumen deutete darauf hin dass hier schon lange niemand mehr gewohnt hatte.

Hermione warf einen Blick ins Badezimmer. Statt goldener Wasserhähne bestand alles nur aus Rost. Alles war verschmutzt. Schimmelpilze und Unrat waren überall zu sehen. Der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken war nicht nur zerbrochen, der vormals goldene Rahmen sah aus als wenn er aus Teer bestehen würde. Und aus dem Duschkopf tropfte Blut!

Ginny zitterte am ganzen Leib, noch mehr als Hermione kurz nachdem Harry sie angegriffen hatte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie sah aus als wenn sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Doch dann fing sie sich wieder. Sie atmete tief durch und suchte mit den Augen das gesamte Zimmer ab. Doch ihre und Harrys Sachen waren nicht da. Sie stampfte nackt wie sie war, auf die Tür zu. Bevor sie hindurchging rief sie Hermione herablassend zu: „Du kannst dieses Loch behalten!" Damit schmiss sie die Türe hinter sich zu.

Hermione starrte auf die nun geschlossene Türe und sagte: „Eigentlich wollte ich ihr noch sagen, das jemand ihre Sachen aus dem Fenster geschmissen hat." Dann sah sie Snape an. Der antwortete: „Sie wird sie schon finden. Wir sollten die Beiden ohnehin ein wenig mehr beschäftigen, damit sie keine Dummheiten anstellen." Dann roch er an dem Blut das sich noch an seiner Hand befand. Er hielt seine Hand Hermione hin: „Kommt ihnen der Geruch nicht auch irgendwie bekannt vor?"

ooo

Als Snape und Hermione aus den ehemaligen Gemächern Lady Estelle's gingen, hatten sie die Türe hinter sich zugezogen. Severus säuberte seine Hände gerade mit einem Taschentuch. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf: „Wer hat das Zimmer nur so verunstaltet?" – „Da bleiben ja nicht viele übrig.", sagte Snape finster und rief die, die er verdächtigte: „Lissy! Gordy!"

Sofort erschienen mit einem ‚Plop' zwei Hauselfen. „Was könnt ihr uns über die Unordnung in diesen Räumen sagen?", fragte Snape mit kaltem bösem Blick, den er zwischen den zwei Hauselfen aufteilte. Die Elfen schauten sich verständnislos an, dann sagte Lissy: „Lissy und Gordy wissen nicht wovon Master spricht. Wir haben wie befohlen Miss Hermiones Sachen in das neu hergerichtete Zimmer neben Master Snapes Räumen gebracht und Miss ‚Ich bin hier die Hausherrin' Sachen haben wir in dieses Zimmer geschafft."

Von irgendwoher hörte man Wasser rauschen. Hermione nahm an das Ginny zu der provisorischen Dusche im Gang von Snapes Räumen gegangen war.

Snape stieß die Tür auf und deutete rein ohne hineinzuschauen: „Ich meine das!"

Lissy und Gordy schauten hinein. Dann sagte Lissy zu Gordy: „Du solltest die Sachen der Lady und auch die Katze in das andere Zimmer bringen! Nun sind die Herrschaften wütend auf uns, weil du nicht verstanden hast was du machen solltest!"

Das Wasserrauschen war lauter geworden, als wenn es von drinnen kam.

Snape und Hermione denen die Unterhaltung der Hauselfen doch etwas suspekt vorkam, schauten ins Zimmer. Feuer brannte im Kamin, schwere Samtvorhänge hingen an den Fenstern, das Bett war ordentlich gemacht, alle Einrichtungsgegenstände standen an ihrem Platz samt dem Portrait von Estelle, und auf einem der dicken flauschigen Teppiche lag Kater Krummbein und döste vor sich hin.

Nichts! Kein totes Tier, kein Dreck, alles sah perfekt aus, wie am Morgen als Hermione das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sogar ihre Sachen lagen noch genau an der gleichen Stelle wo sie sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie ging ins Bad. Das Wasserrauschen hatte abrupt aufgehört. Auch hier sah es genauso aus wie vorher. Nichts deutete auch nur im Geringsten auf die Katastrophe von vorhin. Snape sah sich im Nebenzimmer um. Auch hier sah es perfekt aus. Er öffnete die Balkontüre und schaute heraus. Doch genau wie vor wenigen Minuten lagen unten vor dem Haus: Ginny's und Harry's Sachen!

Snape kratzte sich überlegend am Kopf. Lissy und Gordy konnten es nicht getan haben, dafür fehlte die Zeit. Auch hätte die ganze Unordnung völlig gegen ihre Hauselfenmoral verstoßen. Denn schließlich mussten sie ihrer Herrschaft dienen. Und ihr Herr war nun mal zurzeit: Harry Potter! Auch wenn Lissy deutlich ihren Unmut über Harry und Ginny äußerte, ihr war es von Natur aus völlig unmöglich gegen ihre Herrschaften, auch wenn sie nur zeitweise angestellt war, zu intrigieren.

Snape schaute Hermione kurz an und beide zuckten etwas verlegen mit den Schultern. Snape ging und wollte nochmals nach Harry sehen um ihn dann auf sein Zimmer zu bringen, wenn er es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte sich zu befreien und selbst dorthin verschwunden war. - Und es war wie er vermutet hatte: Harry war immer noch erstarrt.

Unterdessen versuchte Lissy bei Hermione etwas bessere Stimmung zu machen und Gordy's „Fehler" zu erklären. Lissy hatte leider keine Ahnung was in diesen Räumen kurz zuvor stattgefunden hatte. „Lissy und Gordy hatten Anweisung bekommen, wo die Herrschaften untergebracht werden sollten. Diese Räume sollten ausschließlich die von Miss Hermione werden. Gordy glaubte das Richtige zu tun." Lissy sah sie um Entschuldigung flehend an. „Ich mache weder dir noch Gordy einen Vorwurf.", beruhigte Hermione die kleine Elfe. „Aber warum wollte Mr. Brix das ich in diese Räume komme? Es war doch die Anweisung von Mr. Brix?"

„Lissy wüsste nicht wer sonst befugt wäre diese Anweisung zu geben." Die Hauselfe zuckte mit ihren schmalen Schultern und schüttelte ihren kleinen Kopf mit den riesigen Augen. Sie erklärte: „Master Snape sollte in dem Teil des Hauses untergebracht werden, wo früher die Söhne des Lords gewohnt haben. Er ist nun in den Räumen von Master Timothy." Hermione ergänzte: „Ja, in den Räumen seines Ur-Ur-Urgroßvaters. Aber dann hätte Harry doch auch in demselben Trakt untergebracht werden müssen, oder? Ich meine in den ehemaligen Räumen Hectors."

Lissy nickte zögernd: „Master Potter sollte, was Lissy wirklich sehr seltsam findet, ein Zimmer im Gästetrakt bekommen." Es schien als wenn die Kleine mit sich haderte, aber dann rang sie sich durch und sagte: „Lissy kann sich einfach nicht vorstellen das die Anweisung wirklich von Master Brix stammt. Schließlich ist Master Potter der Herr des Hauses und gehört eigentlich in diesen Trakt hier."

- „Wie habt ihr die Anweisungen bekommen?", fragte Hermione ruhig, um ihre Neugier nicht zu offen zu zeigen.

In diesem Moment kam aus einem anderen Teil des Hauses ein keifender Ruf von Ginny: „Lissy! Bring mir meine Kleider. Setz dich in Bewegung du faules Ding."

Bevor Lissy dem Ruf nachkam sagte sie noch schnell: „Als Gordy und Lissy vor einigen Tagen ankamen, befand sich ein Zettel wegen des Raumarrangement auf dem Küchentisch."

TBC

* * *

_Und da keift sie schon wieder unsere Ginny._

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird es mystisch und geheimnisvoll._

_Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr._


	10. Schatten

_Frohes neues Jahr wünsche ich euch allen. _

_Danke für all euere Reviews. _

_Eine Frage bei euch des öfter vor: Wieso Herm und Sev anders auf das Haus reagieren als Harry und Ginny. _

_Das hat einen bestimmten Grund (oder sind es sogar zwei?), vielleicht kommt ihr ja darauf. _

_Und dann gibt es noch etwas im Haus... Nur was ist es? Es hat auf jeden Fall was mit den Zimmern zu tun und was Ginny passiert ist, als sie es wagte sich im Zimmer der Hausherrin einzunisten. _

_Nun, last euch überraschen was nun kommt. _

_(Ich hoffe auch das die Alerts bald wieder funktionieren)_

* * *

_ooo_

**Schatten**

Ginny und Harry saßen Hermione und Snape schweigend gegenüber am Abendessenstisch. Keiner der vier war an einer Konversation interessiert. Doch ab und an schossen einige böse Blicke über den Tisch. Snape funkelte Harry an, während Ginny Hermione böse Blicke zuwarf. Harry vergrub sich regelrecht in seinem Teller, er wollte niemanden in die Augen schauen.

Inzwischen hatten Lissy und Gordy die Sachen der beiden wieder reingeholt und die beiden in das Zimmer einquartiert das sie für Hermione vorgesehen hatten. Durch die Ereignisse des Tages aßen sie später als an den zwei Tagen zuvor. Wieder gab es als Vorspeise Championcremesuppe. Lissy maulte entschuldigend beim Servieren etwas wie: „Lissy wollte Tomatensuppe heute machen, ist aber keine mehr da."

Es war etwa zehn Uhr als Harry und Ginny aufstanden und schweigend in ihre neuen Räume gingen. Beide hatten kaum etwas gegessen. Der Schock war Harry noch anzusehen, er hatte den Zwischenfall am Nachmittag noch gut in Erinnerung. Harry hatte Probleme mit dem klarzukommen was er getan und auch gedacht hatte. Wieso zum Teufel hatte er das unwiderstehliche Verlangen in sich gefühlt Hermione zu besitzen. Nein! Estelle zu besitzen! Und sie sich mit Gewalt gefügig zu machen. Er hätte sie fast vergewaltigt! Das ergab doch keinen Sinn. Er konnte sich selbst nicht verstehen. Seine Gefühle – seine ganze Wahrnehmung – auf nichts konnte er sich mehr verlassen.

Gordy servierte nach dem Dessert wie am Abend zuvor Brandy für Snape und Sherry für Hermione. Das Kaminfeuer prasselte und tauchte den Raum in ein angenehmes dunkles warmes Licht. Nachdem beide ihr Glas fast leer hatten, stand Severus auf und schaute sich einen kleinen Schrank etwas genauer an. Wie er vermutet hatte, handelte es sich um eine Hausbar. Er nahm eine Flasche Feuerwhisky und zwei Gläser heraus. Die Hauselfen hatten wirklich an alles gedacht. Er setzte sich nun an das Kopfende des Tisches, direkt neben der Seite an der Hermione saß, und stellte beim setzen die Gläser vor Hermione und sich und schenkte Whisky ein. „Ich nehme an Sie sind einem Whisky nach diesem Tag auch nicht so abgeneigt?", fragte er beim einschenken. Hermione nickte: „Sie haben eine hervorragende Menschenkenntnis." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er trocken feststellte: „Da sind Sie aber die erste die das bemerkt."

Nach einigen Schlucken fragte Hermione: „Glauben Sie wirklich Harry wäre von Jeffrey besessen gewesen?" – „Von wem sonst?" – „Es könnte auch Hector gewesen sein.", gab sie zu bedenken. Snape drehte sein Glas in seiner Hand und schaute es nachdenklich an. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Hermione schaute grüblerisch auf ihr eigenes Glas, welches aber fest auf dem Tisch stand, obwohl sie es mit einer Hand umklammerte. Dann sah sie zu ihm und sagte fest: „Mein Gefühl sagt es mir." Snape nickte ein wenig gedankenverloren, bevor er einwand: „Jeffrey galt als gewalttätig, es hätte zu ihm gepasste. Er soll sich nicht nur seine Frau sondern auch an der Frau seines Bruders vergriffen haben, das hat jedenfalls Brix gesagt." – „Was sagt ihr Gefühl?" Hermione nagelte ihn mit ihrem Blick fest. Er blickte ihr nun direkt in die Augen, bevor er zögerlich zugab: „Ich kann's ehrlich nicht sagen, das Haus hat eine Wirkung auf mich, das ich meinen Gefühlen einfach nicht mehr trauen kann. Jedenfalls nicht in der Hinsicht."

Seine Gefühle waren in den letzten Tagen völlig durcheinander geraten. Nicht das er der Gesellschaft einer schönen Frau je abgeneigt war, so hatte er nie eine langfristige Beziehung geplant. Das er mit Granger schon zwei Tage zusammen war, war seit langer Zeit ein Rekord. Und sie hatten tatsächlich nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten noch miteinander gesprochen. Allerdings wahrscheinlich nur weil sie beide in diesem Kasten zusammen eingesperrt waren und es sonst nur Besessene in diesem Haus gab. Und hinzu kam noch das sie beide die Tatsache das es passiert war, so gut es ging ignorierten.

Wann war ihm eigentlich bewusst geworden das er Granger anziehend fand? Tat er das überhaupt? Seit dem er in diesem Haus war wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, mit ihr schon ewig zusammen zu sein. Er dachte intensiv darüber nach ob ihm schon jemals vorher derartige Gefühle ihr gegenüber aufgefallen waren. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Schülerinnen hatte er noch nie irgendetwas abgewinnen können. Trotzdem, oft, wenn er sie nur gesehen hatte, dachte er immer wieder sie schon einmal vorher gesehen zu haben, irgendwas war ihm schon immer an ihr vertraut vorgekommen. Doch dem nachgegangen war er nie. Wahrscheinlich sah sie nur zufällig jemandem ähnlich, dem er mal in seine Kindheit begegnet war, doch wem, daran konnte er sich nicht entsinnen.

Bevor sein Verstand durch den Alkohol wieder abschaltete, verabschiedete er sich. Er riet Hermione ihr Zimmer gut zu verschließen, sollten Harry oder Ginny möglicherweise schlafwandeln - mit einer

Axt ...

Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken. Und was wenn es ihm selber passierte? Wenn er am nächsten Tag aufwachte, nachdem er in der Nacht die anderen alle umgebracht hatte?

ooo

Harry hätte einen Traumlosschlaftrunk zu sich genommen, wenn er welchen gehabt hätte. Er war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Also blieb ihm nur der Alkohol. Von Gordy hatte er sich eine Flasche Feuerwhisky bringen lassen.

So saß er nun auf seinem „neuen" Bett in seinem „neuen" Zimmer, gleich neben den Räumen in denen Snape schlafen würde. Alleine wegen dieses Gedanken nahm er einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Ginny hatte sich etwas Verführerisches angezogen. Eins von Hermiones unzähligen seidenen Nachthemden, die sie von Hermione mitgehen hatte lassen, da wie Ginny fand, diese für Hermione eh viel zu sexy aussahen. „Die passen doch überhaupt nicht zu dieser prüden feinen Kuh.", schimpfte sie vor sich hin. Dann kroch sie verführerisch aufs Bett zu Harry. Doch der sah sie nur glasig an.

„Nicht jetzt. Ich bin müde Ginny." Dann leerte er den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche und warf sie scheppernd gegen Kamin aus Frust weil es der letzte war. Dann drehte er sich von Ginny weg und zog dabei sein Kopfkissen über seinen Kopf. Ginny's Augen funkelten verächtlich. Sie zischte: „Glaubst du etwa ich wüsste nicht das du der Frau deines Bruders nachstellst. Mistkerl!" Doch von dem Mann im Bett kam nur ein Schnarchen.

„Ich rede mit dir! Hör mir gefälligst zu! Ich weiß genau das du noch nicht schläfst, also tu nicht so." – „Halt die Klappe, ich will schlafen.", knurrte es unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. „Wenn sie hier wäre statt mir, dann könntest du dich doch gar nicht mehr halten. Dir läuft der Sabber ja schon aus dem Mund wenn du dieses langweilige Püppchen auch nur ansiehst. Was ist es? Was ist an ihr denn so begehrenswert?", schrie sie.

Harry setzte sich auf und starrte der fauchenden Ginny nun direkt in die Augen. „Du willst es also genau wissen? Ja? – Sie ist alles, was du nicht bist. Sie hat Stil, sie hat Klasse, sie hat Grazie, sie hat Anmut, sie hat Charme, sie ist einfach eine Lady!"

„Und ich? Ich bin deine Frau! Was bin ich für dich?", in ihrer Stimme war Wut und Schmerz. Er legte sich wieder hin, drehte sich von ihr weg und knurrte: „Sei froh, das ich dich überhaupt geheiratet hab. Wer weiß ob das Balg das du erwartest überhaupt von mir ist."

ooo

Da Snape noch nicht müde war und vermutete das es aus dem Nachbarzimmer die halbe Nacht lärmen würde, beschloss er noch ein wenig das Haus zu erkunden.

Mit seinem Zauberstab leuchtete er den Weg, durch die Gänge des Hauses. Immer wieder schaute er sich in den leeren Zimmern um. Meist wusste er erstaunlicherweise was sich hinter den Türen verbarg, auch wenn er noch nie zuvor die Räume betreten hatte.

Als er durch eine Tür ging und wie erwartet ein riesiges Gesellschaftszimmer vorfand, bewegte er sich zielsicher auf einen bestimmten Punkt im Raum zu. Das Zimmer war seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr sauber gemacht worden. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke, die Möbel waren abgedeckt und auf der Abdeckung lag eine dicke Staub und Moderschicht. Er meinte von irgendwoher ganz leise Musik zu hören. Oder kam sie nur aus seiner Erinnerung?

Nebelhaft schienen Gestalten vor seinen Augen aufzutauchen, die lachten und schwatzten. Die Kleider der Leute die vor seinen Augen auftauchten waren die die man vor sehr langer Zeit einmal getragen hatte. Jemand spielte auf einem Flügel und daneben strichen in höchster Konzentration einige Männer mit einem Bogen über die Saiten von Geigen und auch einen Flötenspieler gab es.

Im großen Kamin des Raumes konnte er deutlich ein Feuer erkennen das angenehm prasselte. Die Menschen im Raum waren nun fast greifbar. Dann sah er SIE. Hermione bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge auf ihn zu. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und sie trug ein Kleid welches wohl das schönste aus der ganzen Gesellschaft war.

Immer wieder entschuldigte sie sich lachend bei Personen die sie ansprechen wollten oder die ihr auf ihrem Weg zu ihm im Weg standen. Sie sah atemberaubend schön aus. Severus blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er war wie hypnotisiert. Dann stand sie vor ihm. Er wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, so hob er eine Hand und seine Finger glitten fast in Zeitlupe auf ihre Wange zu. Er hörte sich selber wie aus der ferne sagen: „Estelle, ich liebe dich über alles." – „Willst du es ihnen jetzt sagen Jeffrey?", ihre Augen strahlten vor Glück. Er nickte. Dann wandte er sich den Leuten im Raum zu. „Darf ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten!" Die Musik verstummte und die Menschen sahen zu ihm. Mit einem ihm unbekannten Gefühl des Glückes sagte er: „Ich möchte ihnen mitteilen, das ich die wohl bezaubernste Frau der Welt gefragt habe ob sie mich heiratet, und was soll ich ihnen sagen, sie hat tatsächlich ja gesagt." Ein Lachen und Klatschen ertönte. Eine Frau die Hermione ähnlich sah, aber etwas älter, kam aus der Menge direkt auf sie zu und umarmte und küsste Hermione. Intuitiv wusste er dass es sich bei ihr um Eloise handelte. Ein Mann der ihn ein klein wenig an eine jüngere Ausgabe von Sir Cedric erinnerte, klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Viele Leute kamen dann auf sie zu und beglückwünschten die beiden.

Die Musik setzte erneut ein. Er blickte nun freudig lächelnd zu Hermione. Es erklang ein fröhliches Tanzlied, dem Verlobungsfest angemessen. Er reichte ihr seine Hände zum Tanz. Er konnte ihren warmen Körper spüren, und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Für alle Ewigkeit sollten sie zusammen bleiben. Doch als er sie in seine Arme schloss um mit ihr zu tanzen verblasste die ganze Szenerie und die Musik verschwand nachhallend in seiner Erinnerung.

Der Raum war dunkel und kalt, und voll Staub und Moder. Seine Arme hingen immer noch in der Luft als wenn er einen Körper zum Tanzen halten würde. Aber es war außer ihm niemand im Raum.

Eine unendliche Traurigkeit überfiel ihn. Als hätte er Hermione auf immer verloren. Nein! Ihm wurde bewusst wessen Gefühle er grade fühlte. Jeffrey! Er fühlte was Jeffrey einst gefühlt hatte, für Estelle. Nur wieso? Hier sollte es nicht einmal Geisteraktivitäten geben. Und trotzdem! Einige Geister hier im Haus schienen noch höchst aktiv zu sein.

Ein Poltern ließ ihn aufhorchen. Das Geräusch schien von unten aus dem Haus zu kommen. Und diesmal war es ein wirkliches Geräusch gewesen. Keins das aus dem tiefsten Winkel seines Geistes seinen Ursprung nahm. Nein es hörte sich an als käme es aus dem Keller.

Er ging zur Treppe und stieg Stufe um Stufe hinab. Leise und vorsichtig um den der das Geräusch verursacht hatte nicht zu vertreiben. Leise ging er durch den kühlen und zugigen Kellergang. Überall hingen Fetzen von Spinnweben herunter. Sein Zauberstab hüllte den Gang in gespenstiges Licht. Dann hinter einer Tür, da war etwas. Gut möglich dass es nur Ratten waren, dachte er. Vorsichtig, ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu machen öffnete er die Türe. Da war jemand! Im Ersten Augenblick glaubte er schon zu erkennen um wen es sich bei den beiden Anwesenden handelte die er dort sah.

Doch dem war nicht so!

TBC

* * *

_Wer oder was Snape da gefunden hat, erfahren wir dann im nächsten Kapitel. _

_Vermutungen? _


	11. Gustav

_Hallo ihr da draußen, _

_da bin ich wieder und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Kam heute frisch von meiner Beta zurück (Ganz lieben Gruß an dieser Stelle an Cori). _

_Hat leider etwas länger gedauert, aber ich denke es wird euch entschädigen. _

_Habt Dank für euere Reviews. _

_Draußen tobt grade ein Orkan. Das richtige um sich in einer Gruselgeschichte zu vergraben. Die Fenster klappern, die Bäume bersten und der Wind heult. _

_Ein kleines Geheimnis wird heute geklärt werden. Aber nur ein Kleines. _

_Ihr wollt also alle wissen wen oder was Snape im Keller gefunden hat? Gucken wir mal was er da sieht. :) _

_ooo_

* * *

_ooo_

**Gustav **

Nachdem Hermione sich in ihre Räume zurückgezogen hatte, kam wie so häufig Lissy noch einmal nachschauen, ob sie nicht noch etwas bräuchte.

„Nein, danke Lissy. Ich benötige nichts mehr für heute.", sagte Hermione. Doch kam ihr etwas in den Sinn was Lissy am Nachmittag gesagt hatte. „Du sagtest, dass du und Gordy auch erst vor ein paar Tagen hier eingetroffen seid? Wie lange arbeitet ihr denn schon in diesem Haus?" Hermione hatte zuvor angenommen, das die beiden Hauselfen sich schon länger um das Haus kümmerten.

„Oh, noch nicht sehr lang, Miss. Gordy und Lissy arbeiten für eine Hauselfenvermittlungsagentur.", sagte Lissy stolz. Hermione sah sie verblüfft an. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass es Vermittlungsagenturen für Hauselfen gibt." – „Gibt's auch noch nicht allzu lange. Erst seitdem die Organisation B.ELFE.R für die Rechte der Hauselfen eintritt. Es gibt noch nicht viele Elfen die die Hilfe der Organisation annehmen, aber Lissy ist froh dass es sie gibt. Lissy ist jetzt viel selbständiger und bekommt Gehalt. Gordy ist noch nicht ganz so weit, Gordy meint Gehalt stände ihm nicht zu und will es nicht annehmen, aber Gordy biegt sich Lissy schon zurecht. Wäre Lissy nicht, dann wäre Gordy jetzt bestimmt... Oh, Lissy will gar nicht daran denken." Sie richtete ihre Augen nach Oben und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann richtete sie ihre Agen wieder auf Hermione und erklärte weiter: „Die Kanzlei Brix & Brix nimmt unsere Agentur des Öfteren für verschiedene Haushinterlassenschaften in Anspruch. Sind zwei Tagen vor den Herrschaften angekommen um das Haus soweit herzurichten."

Hermione war erstaunt und auch glücklich über Lissys Aussage und schmunzelte: ‚Was würde die Lissy wohl sagen wenn sie wüsste wer die Präsidentin von B.ELFE.R war?' Lobend sagte sie: „Ihr habt großartige Arbeit hier geleistet. Man könnte meinen ihr kümmert euch schon seit Jahren um das Haus."

Lissy schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Ist nicht Lissys und Gordys Verdienst. Das Haus war nie lange bewohnt, und trotzdem sieht's hier wirklich aus als wären hier schon immer Hauselfen gewesen. Es war hier viel sauberer als es sein dürfte, wo hier so lange niemand lebte. Besonders dieses Zimmer hier, Miss. Es war als wenn es nur auf Miss Hermione gewartet hat." Bedauernd fügte sie hinzu: „Lissy hat eigentlich gar nichts hier in diesem Raum machen müssen." Dann strahlte die Kleine übers ganze Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Aber Lissy hat das Geheimnis gelöst! – Ja! - Lady Estelle hatte Hauselfen! Sie kümmern sich immer noch ums Haus, Lissy hat sie gesehen! Sie kümmern sich nicht um die Hausbewohner, sie haben kein Interesse an ihnen, manche waren ja eh nur Muggel. Sie warten das Lady Estelle wieder kommt. Ist das nicht verrückt! Die ist doch schon lange tot." – „Wo sind diese Hauselfen Lissy?" – „Weiß nicht genau, vielleicht in der Küche oder im Keller oder auf dem Dachboden. Sie sind schnell weg als Lissy kam. Sie wollen nicht gefunden werden. Haben Lissy nur misstrauisch beäugt und gesagt, das schon mal Zauberer mit ihren Hauselfen da waren, diese Hauselfen sind aber wieder gegangen und wir sollten auch gehen und unsere Menschen mitnehmen. Sind bestimmt auch nicht mehr die gleichen, sind bestimmt Kinder und Kindeskinder von Lady Estelles Hauselfen. Sie wollen nichts mit Menschen zu tun haben. Auch wenn Sie sie suchen sollten Miss, Sie werden sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen." Lissy nickte ernst.

ooo

Zwei kleine Gestalten saßen auf Schemeln an einer leeren hölzernen umgedrehten Obstkiste die als Tisch diente. Einer trug Tücher, die einmal Geschirrtücher oder Putzlappen gewesen waren. Der andere trug etwas das an Kinderkleidung erinnerte. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Er hatte das Licht seines Zauberstabes gelöscht, so war die einzigste Lichtquelle im Raum die Kerze auf dem provisorischen Tisch der beiden und der kleine goldene Spalt der aus der kleinen runden geöffneten Ofentür leuchtete.

„Karo acht!" – „Mist! Du mogelst doch." – „Hab einfach nur die besseren Karten." Dann blickte die kleine Gestallt die ihm zugewandt war in seine Richtung - der kleine Kerl hatte ihn bemerkt. Der, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte hatte, noch nicht. Der andere schrie: „Ein Mensch! Schnell weg hier!" Mit einem Plop verschwand er. Der andere, in Kinderkleidern, schien noch nicht richtig registriert zu haben was los war. Severus konnte einige leere Flaschen Butterbier neben der Kiste liegen sehen. „Was is'n los?"

Snape packte den Hauselfen. „He was soll'n das? Loslassen!", schrie der. Snape hatte inzwischen das Licht an seinem Zauberstab wieder entzündet und hielt es ihm ins Gesicht. „Wer bist du?", fragte Snape den Elfen scharf. Der Hauself schien nun erkannt zu haben wer ihn gepackt hatte. Vom Butterbier berauscht sagte er übermütig: „Ah, wenn das nicht Lord Snape ist. Gustav wünscht euch Willkommen zu Hause Lord Snape."

„Gut du kennst meinen Namen, aber der Lord dieses Hauses bin ich nicht." – „Wie ihr meint, mein Lord.", sagte Gustav spöttisch. Es war sinnlos mit einem betrunkenen Hauselfen zu streiten. Aber vielleicht war er dadurch redseliger, dachte sich Snape. „War 'ne nette Vorstellung heute in Lady Estelles Zimmer." Gustav lachte: „Danke."

„Was sollte das?", zischte Snape. „War doch lustig, oder? Niemand hat das Recht in den Räumen von Gustavs Lady zu sein, nur die Lady der Gustav dient!" Der Hauself grinste vom Alkohol enthemmt. „Du bist ein Hauself und somit dem Herrn dieses Hauses verpflichtet und nicht seinen Gästen!", fauchte ihn Snape an. Gustav kicherte. „Gustav ist ein Hauself! Aber - nicht diesem Haus verpflichtet!" Damit machte es Plop und er disapparierte.

ooo

Nachdem Severus einige Zeit später in seinem Bett lag musste er immer wieder an Hermione denken. Warum spukte sie ihm nur so im Kopf herum, fragte er sich schon die ganze Zeit. Und er kam immer wieder zu dem Schluss dass es das Haus war, was dies bewirkte. Er sah das Bild wie sie als Estelle auf der Gesellschaft auf ihn zuging. Wie er sie berührte und für ewig mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Und er konnte auch nicht das Bild ihres ersten Abends in diesem Haus vergessen. Ihre Berührungen ließen ihn noch in der Erinnerung erzittern. Er merkte wie sein Wunsch sie wieder zu spüren unermesslich wuchs. War es wirklich das Haus? Oder steckte doch noch etwas Anderes dahinter?

ooo

Hermione lag wie am Abend zuvor in ihrem Bett und las. Jemand hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie in ihren Räumen bleiben konnte und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, das die Hauselfen etwas damit zu tun hatten die Lissy erwähnt hatte. Wieder war sie innerlich unruhig. Sie musste immer wieder an Snape denken. Sie legte das Buch wie am Abend zuvor weg, löschte die Lichter mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Und wieder konnte sie nicht schlafen. Da sie unentwegt an Snape denken musste. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er bei ihr war, sie küsste, mit ihr schlief.

Ihr Verlangen nach seinen Berührungen wuchs. Und sie gab wieder ihrem inneren Drang folgend nach und stand auf. Diesmal zitterte sie noch mehr, als ihr Herz abermals heftig klopfte. Doch sie ging entschlossener als am Vortag auf die Tür zu.

Alles in ihr sehnte sich einfach nach ihm. Diesmal würde sie nichts aufhalten. Sie stand vor der Türe und berührte sie mit ihren Fingern. Sie atmete tief durch und dann riss sie ihre Türe auf und- ... sie wäre beinahe in den Mann rein gelaufen der dort stand. Jemanden der sie mit zwei unendlich dunklen Augen anstarrte in denen sie die gleichen Fragen sah die ihr auch durch den Kopf gegangen waren.

Im nächsten Moment machte Severus einen Schritt auf sie zu in ihr Zimmer rein. Er schloss die Türe ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Und im nächsten Moment riss er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ihr Morgenmantel fiel zu Boden und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Sie fühlte mit wachsender Begierde wie seine Hände über ihren Körper fuhren, während seine Zunge fast fordernd ihren Mund erkundete.

Hermione spürte wie Severus sie unter seinen wilden Küssen hochhob und sie zu ihrem Bett trug, wo er sie absetzte. Sie beobachtete ihn schwer atmend wie er seinen Morgenmantel abstreifte und ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Auf seinen Pyjama hatte er diesmal gänzlich verzichtet. Ihr Blick glitt über seinen sehnigen etwas zu schlanken Körper. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich nicht so viel Zeit genommen um ihn nackt wie er war zu bewundern. Das Kaminfeuer umspielte seine Gestallt mit Licht und Schatten. Ihr gefiel was sie sah.

Er kam dicht an sie heran und schob ihr dünnes seidenes Nachthemd hoch und half ihr es auszuziehen. Nun sah er sie genauso an wie sie ihn: Voller Leidenschaft und Begehren.

Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen um ihn zu sich aufs Bett zu ziehen. Und er ließ sich nicht zweimal darum bitten. Er glitt sofort als er diese ergriffen hatte zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie erneut. Unter seinem Druck sank sie aus ihrer sitzenden Position tief in ihre Kissen hinunter und er über sie.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren nackten Körper während sein Mund wieder den ihren fand. Langsam ließ er jedoch mit seinen Lippen von ihrem Mund ab und wanderte an ihrem Hals entlang den er saugend und leckend neckte. Sie konnte ihn spüren wie er an ihrer pulsierenden Halsschlagader hinableckte, während sie seine Finger an ihren Büsten spürte, welche diese liebkosten und ihre Brustwarzen umkreisten. Seine Zunge ging immer weiter an ihr runter auf Wanderschaft, bis sie ebenfalls ihren anderen vor Erregung hart gewordenen Nippel umkreiste. Doch auch löste er sich irgendwann und einige Zeit darauf kreiste seine Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel.

Severus Zunge glitt weiter runter. Er drückte ihre Beine auseinander, hörte kurz auf um dann an ihren Fußknöcheln weiter zu machen. Er arbeitete sich nun nach Oben vor. Hermione ließ ein lautes Aufstöhnen erklingen als er immer weiter über ihre Oberschenkel hoch glitt. Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen, ihre Erregung wuchs ins unermessliche als er nun ihr Lustzentrum, zu dem er sich vorgearbeitet hatte, umspielte. Ihr Atem kam stoßweise.

Hermione stand kurz davor ihre Lust hinaus zuschreien, als er seine Finger mit seiner Zunge ersetzte, die anfingen sie noch tiefer zu erkunden. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie sich sein Gewicht verlagerte und er nun wieder über ihr lag. Während seine Finger sie weiter reizten. Sie öffnete ihre Augen einen spaltbreit und sah ihn an. Sah in die Tiefen seiner dunklen Augen in denen sie eine unersättliche Gier nach ihr fand. Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie jetzt und für ewig. Und sie wollte ihn: Severus Snape!

ooo

Als Severus aufwachte sah er Hermione noch friedlich neben sich schlafen. Sie war dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Irgendwie war es für ihn ein vertrautes Gefühl neben ihr aufzuwachen. Und er mochte dieses Gefühl. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr herunter und kurz vor ihrem Ohr flüsterte er: „Ich liebe dich Hermione Granger." Dann näherte er sich ihr noch weiter und leckte an ihrem Ohrläppchen bis sie erwachte. Die Stimulation an ihrem Ohr wie die seiner Hand die auf Erkundungstour über ihren Körper wanderte, über ihren Bauch, zwischen ihre Schenkel, beschwor die Erregung der vergangenen Nacht schnell wieder in ihr herauf. Und bald schon lagen sie wieder in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung.

Nachdem sich ihrer beider Atem sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte fiel sein Blick auf eine Türe. Er könnte schwören dass sie in der Nacht geschlossen gewesen war, doch nun stand sie offen. Neugierig geworden stand er auf. Er ergriff seinen Morgenmantel der noch immer auf dem Boden lag und zog ihn über. Dann ging er zu der offenstehenden Tür.

Nachdem er am Abend zuvor diesen Hauselfen getroffen hatte der ihn mit Lord Snape angesprochen hatte, wunderte er sich nicht darüber was er sah. Das waren wohl die Räume des Herrn dieses Hauses. Die Hauselfen hatten sie hergerichtet und seine Sachen über Nacht reingebracht. Er schaute sich um. Die Räume boten die gleichen Annehmlichkeiten wie Hermiones Räume.

Hermione war inzwischen ebenfalls hinter ihm in den Raum getreten, auch sie sah sich erstaunt um. Er sollte ihr von den anderen Hauselfen berichten.

ooo

Einige Stunden später waren Severus und Hermione alleine beim Frühstück. Harry und Ginny hatten beschlossen in ihrem Zimmer im Bett zu essen. Lissy rümpfte darüber die Nase.

Snape biss ein Stück seines Honigbrötchens ab, noch beim Kauen erwähnte er etwas beiläufig: „Wusstest du das wir mehr als zwei Hauselfen im Haus haben?" Hermione schaute auf: „Lissy erwähnte so was, aber sie wollen mit niemanden was zu tun haben. Ich nehme an, das gestern in meinem Zimmer war eine Art Protestaktion von ihnen. Nur Hauselfen können ein Zimmer genauso schnell verwüsten, wie sie es hinterher auch wieder sauber machen können. Sogar die Reste Tomatensuppe die sie als Blut verwendet haben, haben sie gründlich wieder aus dem Duschkopf entfernt. Aber man konnte sie hören oder zumindest das Wasser welches sie zum saubermachen aufgedreht hatten."

„Ja, diese Hauselfen haben eine seltsame Art von Humor. Und dieser Hauself Gustav mit dem ich gestern Abend gesprochen hab, war schon recht eigenartig. Er trug Kleidung, so eine Art Latzhose und ein T-Shirt, wie für ein Kleinkind gemacht. Schon recht zerschlissen und ausgebleicht. Wenn man ihn nicht damit freigelassen hat, hat er es wohl irgendwo gestohlen. Er sagte auch, das er nicht zu diesem Haus gehört, aber er scheint Lady Estelle zu dienen und damit wohl mehr oder weniger dir. Jedenfalls scheint er zu glauben, das du seine Herrin bist."

Nach Snape's Ausführung schaute Hermione ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was ist? Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt. „Ich habe mich gerade an etwas erinnert. Aus meiner Kindheit. Als ich klein war, ich war nicht älter als drei oder vier, da hatte ich einen seltsamen Freund. Ich hab ihn später einmal gegenüber meinen Großeltern erwähnt, doch sie sagten dass ich mich an eine alte hässliche Puppe erinnere, nichts weiter. Diese Puppe, die irgendwie – ja wirklich, wie ein Hauself aussah - hieß Gustav! Und ich hab ihm meine alten Sachen angezogen, darunter war auch eine Latzhose." – „Sie machen B.ELFE.R wirklich alle Ehre, Miss Granger.", lachte Severus. „Du hast als Kleinkind schon damit angefangen Hauselfen zu befreien?" Snape grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Hermione schaute etwas verlegen und maulte in ihren Kaffee: „Ich wusste doch nicht mal was ein Hauself war."

TBC

* * *

_ooo_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird das längste in dieser Geschichte sein. Das Finale! _

_Die Situation wird sich zuspitzen. Wird es Tote geben? Wird der Fluch gebrochen? Last euch überraschen._


	12. Was lauert in diesen Mauern?

_Tja, die Hauselfen steckten wirklich hinter dem Angriff auf Ginny. Doch nicht wie erwartet Lissy und Gordy, sondern der Frechdachs Gustav. Der kleine Kerl kommt erst wieder im Epilog vor. Und er hat auch die Liste mit den Zimmern die Lissy gefunden hat geschrieben (oder umgeschrieben). _

_Was das andere betrifft, warum Severus und Hermione meist zwischen Vergangenem und Gegenwärtigen unterscheiden können oder zumindest warum es ihnen hinterher bewusst ist das was geschah, und warum Harry und Ginny das nicht können, sollte dieses Kapitel erklären._

_Ja, das hier ist nun wirklich das Finale._

_wickienchen: Wird ich wohl bei Gelegenheit ändern._

_Dank euch allen noch mal für eure Reviews und Cori fürs Betalesen. _

_ooo_

* * *

_ooo_

**Was lauert in diesen Mauern?**

Den ganzen Vormittag und auch den Nachmittag verbrachten Severus und Hermione allein. Der Tag verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Harry und Ginny blieben unsichtbar. Langsam fragten sie sich ob die beiden überhaupt noch lebten, aber die beiden Hauselfen versicherten ihnen jedoch dass es den beiden gut gehe und sie nur nicht ihr Zimmer verlassen wollten. Was Snape mit einem Augenbrauenhochziehen bemerkte.

So verlief der Tag einmal ungewöhnlich ruhig und angenehm. Ohne Harry und Ginny wirkte das Haus direkt einladend. Hermione und Severus empfanden es so, als wenn sie hier schon immer gewohnt hätten und nur nach langer Zeit wieder nach Hause gekommen waren.

Als sich der Abend näherte ging Hermione zum Abendessen ins Esszimmer während Severus kurz noch mal hoch ging in seine „neuen" Räume um einen kurzen Abstecher dort ins Bad zu machen.

Auf der obersten Treppenstufe stand Ginny. Er ahnte bei ihrem Anblick, dass es mit der Ruhe nun vorbei war. Im Gegensatz zu sonst sah sie diesmal recht aufgeschlossen ihm gegenüber aus. Sie lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an. Ihre Kleidung bestand nur aus einem schwarzen knappen Kleid das ihre Reize kaum verhüllte. Ihre roten Haare trug sie offen so dass sie ihr lang auf den Rücken fielen. „Du siehst einsam aus. Wenn du möchtest leiste ich dir etwas Gesellschaft." – „Miss Weasley, vielleicht sollten Sie sich erst mal vollständig anziehen. Dann können Sie sich gern zu uns runter ins Esszimmer gesellen." Seine Stimme war eisig. Ginny lachte belustigt. Dann deutete sie auf die Richtung die er eingeschlagen hatte. „Da geht's aber nicht zum Esszimmer. Da gibt es wohl auch nichts das auf was du wirklich Appetit hast, oder?" Sie trat nah an ihn heran und hauchte: „Ich kann deinen Hunger weitaus besser stillen als jede andere das könnte." Aufreizend schaute sie zu ihm auf.

„Sollten Sie sich nicht lieber um ihren Freund kümmern? Sie wissen schon Harry Potter." Bei der Frage kicherte sie. „Ich habe ein großes Herz. Da ist genug Platz, von mir aus auch für diesen Harry." Severus merkte das es keinen Zweck hatte mit ihr groß zu diskutieren, sie schien nicht sie selbst zu sein und etwas anderes hatte wohl nun die Kontrolle über sie.

Sie presste sich an ihn und fuhr mit ihren geschickten Fingern an seiner Brust endlang nach unten zu seiner Hose. Ihr aufreizender Blick ließ seine Augen nicht los, während ihre Finger über den Stoff seiner Hose glitten die langsam unter ihrem Fingerspiel eine Ausbeulung aufwies. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest während er sie gegen die nächstliegende Wand stieß. In ihre Augen blitzte es triumphierend auf. Sie reckte sich mit ihrem Unterkörper ihm entgegen um ihn noch mehr zu reizen. Sein Atem ging schneller.

Doch als er kurz daran gedacht hatte ihr Angebot anzunehmen, kam er doch schnell wieder zu Verstand. Das war das Haus in das er seine Frau gebracht hatte, indem sie die Herrin war und kein Hurenhaus. Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen seine Gemahlin derart zu beleidigen? Was hatte sein Bruder sich nur dabei gedacht sie hierher zu bringen?

Irgendwie sah sie für ihn nicht einmal mehr wie Ginny aus. Ihre Haare waren blond und auch ihr Gesicht sah anders aus. Sie fing an seine Unterlippe zu necken um ihn in einen Kuss einzufangen doch er stieß sie nun nochmals gegen die Wand und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Verlass dieses Haus – Noch heute! Und jetzt ist es egal ob du die Ehefrau meines Bruders bist oder nicht. Nimm ihn mit oder verlass ihn, aber noch heute verlässt du dieses Haus." Seine Stimme war endgültig. Dann setzte er seinen Weg ungerührt fort in die Richtung der Räume des Hausherrn.

ooo

Gordy servierte Hermione ein Glas Wein und erkundigte sich bei ihr nach den anderen Gästen. „Master Snape wird auch gleich erscheinen, was allerdings die anderen betrifft, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen."

„Die anderen essen auch hier. – Später! Mein holdes Weib braucht noch 'ne Weile. Vielleicht solltest du solange in die Küche verschwinden zu der anderen. Wir legen keinen Wert auf deine Gesellschaft." Hermione und Gordy hatten Harry überhaupt nicht reinkommen gehört. „Jawohl Master. Gordy wird tun was Master befielt." Unterwürfig verschwand Gordy mit einem Plop aus dem Raum.

„Wie kannst du nur so reden? Niemand gibt dir das Recht so die Hauselfen rum zu schubsen!" Hermione war empört, doch Harry lachte nur. „So, so. - Glaubst du?" Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. „In letzter Zeit verstecken sich deine hässlichen kleinen Gnome ja gar nicht mehr. Tun auf einmal so als wenn nur sie die Diener in diesem Haus wären." – „ Harry! Du bist nicht du selbst." Hermione wich zurück um Abstand zu gewinnen. Harrys Verhalten ließ eindeutig auf Besessenheit schließen.

„Alle Diener des Hauses behandle ich wie ich will!", schnauzte er sie an das sie noch weiter zurück wich. Doch dann packte er sie und hielt sie fest. Er presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein, während seine rechte Hand den Weg unter ihren Rock gefunden hatte. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch er war stärker.

Die Türe schwang auf und eine Person trat hinter ihm und rief als sie ihn mit wenigen Schritten erreicht hatte und an ihm zerrte: „Hector! Was tust du?" Er schubste die rothaarige Frau beiseite sodass sie stürzte. „Verschwinde! Du solltest doch dafür sorgen dass Jeffrey nicht so schnell herkommt. Kannst du denn nie tun was man dir sagt?" Schrie er sie an. Ginny blieb benommen neben dem Kamin liegen, an dem sie bei ihrem Sturz sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen hatte. Mit weinerlicher Stimme schluchzte sie: „Was bin ich denn für dich? Ich bin deine Frau und ich bekomme ein Kind von dir." – „Wenn aus deinem Balg mal was werden soll solltest du es meinem Bruder anhängen. Er ist der Lord, schon vergessen. Er hat alles. Er hat die schöne Prinzessin und ich hab das billige Flittchen!" Dann wandte er sich wieder der Frau zu die er fest umklammert hielt. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme kam es vom Boden: „Aber ich habe doch niemanden außer dir. Ich liebe dich." Sie rappelte sich wieder auf, ungeachtet dem Blut das aus der Wunde sickerte und nun ihre Wange und ihren Hals runterlief, und griff dabei nach dem Schürhaken.

Harry hatte inzwischen Hermione unter sich auf den Boden gezwungen wo sie sich verzweifelt gegen ihn wehrte. Ginny – Georgia schrie mit dem Schürhaken in der Hand: „Du nimmst mir meinen Mann nicht weg!" Dann stieß sie Harry – Hector von ihr runter und holte mit dem Schürhaken aus. Das Eisen sauste auf Hermiones – Estelle Kopf hinab.

ooo

Snape betrachtete sich im Spiegel seines Badezimmers. Seine Gedanken verschwammen ein wenig. Was wollte er noch gleich? Alles war irgendwie wirr. Der Wasserhahn vor ihm war aufgedreht und er hielt erneut seine Hände darunter um sich das Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. ‚Jetzt würde alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang nehmen, jetzt wo er Georgia rausschmeißen würde.', dachte er. Aber etwas war in seinem Hinterkopf, eine leise Stimme die ihm sagte dass etwas gewaltig nicht stimmte.

Vor seinen Augen tauchten Bilder auf. Männer stürzten ins Haus, angeführt von einigen Dienern des Hauses, griffen nach ihm und legten ihm Fesseln an. Er konnte hören wie sie riefen: „Seit vorsichtig, er ist von Sinnen. Er ist völlig wahnsinnig!" Er sah Georgia. Ihre blonden Haare waren zerzaust, als wenn sie gekämpft hätte, und am Leib trug sie nur Unterwäsche und die sah zerrissen aus. Aus einer Wunde an ihrer Stirn rann Blut ihre Wange herab. Neben ihr stand Hector. Er war größer als Harry. Auch wenn sein Gesicht dem von Harry glich, wirkte es dennoch härter. Seine Augen waren kalt und dunkel.

Er hielt Georgia die hemmungslos heulte, zeigte mit den Finger auf ihn und rief den Männern die ihn festhielten zu: „Er hat sie umgebracht! Er hat versucht meiner Frau Gewalt anzutun, und das war weiß Gott nicht das erste Mal. Als Estelle dazwischen ging, schlug er wütend auf sie ein. Georgia wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch er schlug auch sie." Hector zeigte auf eine Wunde an Georgias Kopf. „Dann nahm er den Schürhaken und... Es ist so entsetzlich." Hector schien bestürzt. „Er war schon immer gewalttätig, eines Tages musste es zu einem Unglück kommen."

Hector führte Georgia weg. Nun wurde der Blick für Snape frei auf das was bisher durch die beiden verdeckt wurde. Die ganze Zeit war ihm schon so, als wenn sich unter ihm die Hölle auf tat. Doch nun war es Gewissheit. Das Schlimmste was ihm je passieren konnte war geschehen: Er sah seine Frau leblos und blutüberströmt auf dem Boden liegen.

„Estelle!" Seine Schreie waren blankes Entsetzen. Grob packten ihn seine Häscher und schleiften ihn aus dem Haus. Dabei stießen und schlugen sie ihn. Immer wieder nannten sie ihn: „Verdammter Mörder!"

Die Umgebung verschwamm und er sah sich in einer Zelle. Eine Frau stand vor dem Gitter. Er erkannte sie als die Frau die er auf dem Verlobungsfest gesehen hatte: Eloise. „Ich schwöre, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Ich habe Estelle nicht getötet! Ich habe sie geliebt!" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Leise sagte die Frau: „Ich glaube auch nicht, das du meine kleine Schwester getötet hast. – Ich kann dafür sorgen das du freikommst." – „Nein Eloise. Mein Leben ist zu Ende. Ich kann nicht weiterleben ohne Estelle." – „Du stehst unter Schock. Lass mich dir hier raushelfen. Sonst werden sie dich gleich holen um dich hinzurichten. Ich kann das verhindern."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wie du das anstellen willst, aber lass mich. Wenn Gott gnädig ist, werde ich bald mit Estelle wieder vereint sein." Eloise nickte zögernd. Dann flüsterte sie: „Möget ihr in eurem nächsten Leben das Glück finden das man euch in diesem genommen hat."

Das nächste was er sah, was er fühlte war das man ihm eine Schlinge um den Hals legte. Er fiel. - Dunkelheit. – Dann war der Spuk vorbei, er sah sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Und er wusste wer er war: Severus Snape – Zauberer! Doch dann packte ihn eine böse Vorahnung und sein Magen zog sich zusammen: „Hermione!"

Er rannte los und zog seinen Zauberstab, während er die Treppen runter lief immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Er rief einen Zauber der die Türe zum Esszimmer aufspringen ließ, damit er mit dem Öffnen der selbigen keine Zeit verschwendete. Hermione kauerte auf dem Boden und Ginny stand wie eine Furie über ihr mit einem Schürhaken der im nächsten Augenblick Hermiones Kopf zertrümmern würde. Im gleichen Moment rief er „Wingardium Leviosa!" was den Schürhaken der schon kurz vor Hermiones Gesicht war, das sie ihn schon fast gespürt hatte, sofort nach oben wegriss. Dann ließ er ihn gegen die nächste Wand schwingen wo er ohne groß Schaden anzurichten auf den Boden fiel.

Ginny sah verwirrt auf. Etwas dunkles Schattenhaftes löste sich von ihr und ebenfalls von Harry. Die Schatten schwebten seitwärts und nach oben sich verströmend weg und lösten sich auf.

Ginny riss ihre Hände vor den Mund und ihre Augen weit auf, dann stammelte sie: „Was hab ich getan? Was hab ich getan." Dann drehte sie sich zu der immer noch am Boden liegenden Hermione: „Hermione, Gott! Ich hätte dich beinahe umgebracht." Sie fiel auf die Knie und umarmte Hermione, die auch schnell ihren Arm um die aufgelöste Ginny legte, da diese hemmungslos zu weinen angefangen hatte. Harry stand mit bleichem Gesicht im Raum und starrte abwechselnd auf die am Boden hockenden Frauen und auf Snape.

„Was war das? Was ist mit uns geschehen?", stammelte er. Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und sagte: „Ich glaube wir wurden gerade Zeugen, was damals wirklich geschah. Estelle ist nicht von ihrem Mann ermordet worden sondern von Georgia und Hector sah zu. Und um der Strafe zu entgehen bezichtigten sie Jeffrey des Mordes. – Tja Potter, ich muss ihnen leider sagen: Sie sind der Erbe dieses Mörderpärchens."

Harry setzte sich zitternd an den Esstisch. Er goss sich aus der Weinkaraffe die darauf stand ein Glas Wein ein, den er zitternd trank. Inzwischen half Severus Hermione und Ginny wieder auf die Beine. Hermione nahm er dabei erst einmal in den Arm. Er konnte fühlen wie ihr Herz immer noch heftig schlug, die Angst saß ihr noch im Nacken. Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken um sie zu beruhigen, aber auch sich selbst. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine solche Angst um jemanden verspürt hatte.

Ginny war im Moment nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Sie setze sich neben Harry still an den Tisch. Ihre Wunde schloss Snape mit einem Zauber. Sie selbst war so geschockt, dass sie davon gar nichts mitbekam.

„Ist es vorbei? Ist der Fluch jetzt gebrochen?", fragte Hermione in den Raum als darin nur noch eisiges Schweigen war. Zögerlich sagte Snape: „Gut möglich, aber genau wissen wir das wohl erst, wenn keine weiteren Vorfälle mehr geschehen." Ihm fiel ein was ein alter Mann ihm vor kurzem gesagt hatte: „_Nichts Böses wird in den Mauern dieses Hauses vergessen. Alles was geschah wird wieder geschehen. Erst wenn die Liebenden in ihr Haus zurückkehren und die grausam zu Tode gebrachten über die triumphiert die sie in ihr eisiges Grab gelegt haben. Wenn die Mörder ihre Macht verloren und das Unrecht bekannt, wird das Haus das Böse was geschah vergessen und es wird wieder Freude und Liebe in Snape Manor einkehren._"

Unwillkürlich kam Severus dazu in den Sinn: „Aber es sieht ganz danach aus, das der Fluch nichts weiter war, als die Gedanken und Gefühle der damaligen Hausbewohner am Tag des Mordes, die in dieses Haus gebannt wurden. Das ist nicht mal ein dunkler Fluch, da er nicht die Geister von Hector und Georgia berührt hatte. Sie selbst sind später von ihrer eigenen dunklen Präsens ihrer Tat aus dem Haus vertrieben worden. Es war ein komplizierter aber eigentlich harmloser Zauber, er ähnelte dem der für die Herstellung von Gemälden benutzt wird. Als Eloise ihn aussprach, war ihr wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst welch tödliche Wirkung er haben würde. Darauf sind die Fluchbrecher natürlich auch nicht gekommen."

„Wusste denn Eloise wer ihre Schwester getötet hat?", fragte Harry. Snape nickte: „Sie hatte bestimmt eine Ahnung. Jeffrey hat sie jedenfalls nie für den Mord verantwortlich gemacht." Harry sah ihn fragend an: „Woher wissen Sie das?" – „Ich weiß es, weil ich mich daran erinnere." Snape lächelte schwach. „Weder Hermione noch ich sind in diesem Haus von Hassgefühlen gequält worden. Mitunter gab es Visionen oder starke Erinnerungen, die uns fast vergessen ließen wer wir sind, aber niemals negative Emotionen."

In dem Moment erschienen die Hauselfen Lissy und Gordy und trugen das Essen auf. Von dem was soeben vorgefallen war, hatten sie nichts mitbekommen. Gordy machte einen Bogen um Harry und Lissy sah Harry offen böse an. Sie flüsterte Hermione zu: „Lissy sagte doch, das sie sich Gordy zurecht biegt. Gordy ist nicht mehr so unterwürfig, und zeigt nun seine verletzten Gefühle." Mit einem weiteren bösen Blick ging sie zu Harry und servierte ihm sein Essen: „Master Potter ist der Herr des Hauses, aber Lissy und Gordy sind nur aushilfsweise hier, und keinen Tag länger!"

„Es tut mir Leid Gordy, ich hab mich vorhin völlig daneben benommen.", entschuldigt sich Harry. „Ich kann das bestätigen, Harry benimmt sich normalerweise nicht so unfreundlich gegenüber Hauselfen.", verteidigte ihn Hermione. Harry räusperte sich um noch mal das Wort zu ergreifen: „Und ihr solltet mich nicht länger als den Herrn dieses Hauses betrachten. Da meine Vorfahren Hector und Georgia für den Tod von Estelle und Jeffrey verantwortlich waren, hat wohl keiner ihrer Nachfahren das Recht in ihrem Haus zu leben. Ich werde Mr. Brix anweisen das das Erbe an Timothys Nachkommen geht."

Snape sah erstaunt auf, dann sagte er sarkastisch in die Runde: „Der Besitzer eines Spukhauses! Das hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht."

ooo

Die restlichen Tage vergingen ohne dass irgendeiner der Vier seltsame Anwandlungen von Mord oder anderer ihm nicht eigenen negativen Gefühle verspürte. An diesem Tag erwarteten sie auch Notar Brix zurück. Harry würde mit ihm schnell das Rechtliche durchsprechen und ihm klar machen, dass das Haus nur einem gehören durfte: Severus Snape!

Und er sollte auch entscheiden ob er das Haus verkaufen oder behalten wollte.

Ginny die gerade einige ihrer Sachen zusammen packte fragte Harry: „Wie kommst du damit zurecht zu wissen was deine Ur-Ur-Urgroßeltern getan haben?" – „Nun, wohl fühle ich mich nicht bei dem Gedanken, aber wer kann sich seine Familie schon aussuchen. Und schwarze Schafe scheint es ja in jeder zu geben, denk nur mal an das Bild von Sirius Mutter. Brrrrr." Die beiden lachten.

Etwas später meinte Ginny, nachdem sie ihre kompletten Sachen zusammen gepackt hatte: „Aber ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!" – „Das ich auf das gesamte Erbe verzichte? Oder das wir uns beinahe gegenseitig umgebracht haben?" Sie schüttelte sich. „Nein! Ich kann nicht fassen dass ich tatsächlich versucht habe Snape anzumachen." Sie verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht. „Ich glaub jetzt brauch ich einen Seelenklempner!"

* * *

_Ende... Nein noch nicht. Erst kommt noch der Epilog. _

_So wurde Severus Snape doch noch der Herr von Snape Manor. Und es kehrte tatsächlich wieder Freude und Liebe in Snape Manor ein. Der alte Sir Cedric kannte tatsächlich den genauen Wortlaut. Woher, wo doch nicht mal Brix trotz großer Recherche diesen in Erfahrung bringen konnte? Nun, das sollte der Epilog noch klären._


	13. Epilog

_Heute wird's zum Schluss noch mal richtig mystisch. _

_Und ich denke, danach bleiben keine Fragen mehr offen. _

_(Kapitel 11 ist nun auch repariert) ;-) _

_So, und nun noch mal alle zurücklehnen und den Epilog genießen._

_ooo _

* * *

_ooo_

Epilog

Einige Wochen war es nun her, dass der Fluch von Snape Manor aufgehoben worden war. Die Schutzbarriere rund ums Anwesen wurde nicht wieder erneuert. Nun besaß Severus Snape das Haus, den Titel und das Vermögen das zum Haus gehörte. Auch nach Abzug der Kosten die die Kanzlei Brix & Brix für sich beansprucht hatte für ihre Mühen, und die nicht gerade wenig nahmen für die Betreuung der Angelegenheiten des Hauses von mehr als hundert Jahren, blieb immer noch ein riesiges Vermögen übrig.

Das erste was er in seinem neuen Heim tat, war es komplett in Stand zu setzen. Lady Estelles Hauselfen ließen sich nicht blicken, aber sie stellten auch nichts Verrücktes mehr an. Auch wenn sie unsichtbar blieben, waren sie noch da, jedenfalls ab und an, denn im Haus wurde alles von ihnen reinlich gepflegt und die Mahlzeiten standen auch immer pünktlich auf dem Tisch. Lissy und Gordy's Aufgabe sich ums Haus zu kümmern war mit der offiziellen Hausübergabe durch den Notar an Severus Snape beendet. Laut ihres Vertrages hatten sie das Haus im Best gepflegtesten Zustand am nächsten Morgen verlassen. Selbstverständlich hatten sie sich großartig verabschiedet und hinterließen die Visitenkarte ihrer Agentur, damit der neue Hausherr sie buchen konnte, sollten die anderen Hauselfen ihre Arbeit nicht ordentlich erledigen.

Harry und Ginny hatten das Haus mit Brix verlassen. Auch wenn der Fluch gebrochen war, so verknüpften sie doch sehr unangenehme Dinge mit dem Haus, an die sie nicht mehr erinnert werden wollten. Hermione blieb noch einige Tage länger als sie ursprünglich vorhatte. Die Gefühle die sie und Severus für einander hegten, waren immer noch vorhanden. Es war immer noch so als wenn beide an diesen Ort gehörten. Doch auch Hermione war abgereist, da sie immerhin noch eine Arbeit hatte, die sie schon viel zu lange vernachlässigte.

Inzwischen war es Dezember geworden.

In der Nähe seines Hauses traf Severus beim Wandern wieder auf Sir Cedric mit seinem Hund, der ihn sofort freudig begrüßte. Es hatte sich schnell in der Umgebung herumgesprochen das seit einem Monat wieder ein Lord Snape Snape Manor bewohnte und das nichts darauf hindeutete, das irgendwelche bösen Geister ihn von dort vertreiben wollten. „Na, ich wusste es doch von Anfang an: Lord Snape! Seinem Schicksal kann man nun mal nicht entgehen." Severus musste etwas verlegen lächeln, während der Alte fortfuhr: „Ich habe gesehen dass Sie den alten Kasten wieder vollständig in Stand setzen. Ich nehme an die Handwerker sind noch dort?" Sir Cedric wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Was halten Sie davon, den Rest des Tages Gast in meinem Haus zu sein. Meine Familie wird sich freuen, den neuen Nachbarn begrüßen zu können. Und meine Enkelin wird sich bestimmt ganz besonders freuen. Sie kam heute Morgen aus London an um ihre alten Großeltern zu besuchen." Snape seufzte innerlich auf. Hatte der alte Muggel etwa vor ihn mit seiner Enkelin zu verkuppeln? Trotz seiner Bedenken ging er mit, da es wohl noch Wochen dauern würde bis die Handwerker fertig waren, denn auch wenn sie Zauberei anwandten waren sie immer noch laut.

Sir Cedrics Haus war nicht minder so imposant wie sein eigenes, stellte er fest. „Nun wo wir Nachbarn sind werden Sie uns nun doch auch sicher häufiger besuchen mein Junge?" Severus nickte bei der Frage des alten Mannes, obwohl er eigentlich nicht viel Wert auf Gesellschaft legte, aber irgendwie, wenn er das Haus so von Außen betrachtete, war ihm als wenn er schon öfter hier her zu Besuch hergekommen war. Es war ihm als würde er hier eine ganz bestimmte Person finden. Sein Herz schlug automatisch etwas schneller.

Das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch mehr, als sie durch den Eingang schritten. An beiden Hausseiten ging eine gewundene steinerne Treppe hoch. In der Mitte zu ihrer beiden Füße, stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand vom Eingang: ein riesiger Kamin. Über ihm hing ein Bild das einen Raum zeigte der möglicherweise in diesem Haus lag. Kurz wunderte sich Severus darüber, das sonst nur sehr wenig außer diesem Raum auf dem Bild war. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt. Denn etwas passte hier nicht: Aus einem Nebenraum waren Geräusche zu hören, gekoppelt mit Musik und Stimmen.

Kopfschüttelnd meinte der Alte: „Wahrscheinlich hängt der kleine Nichtsnutz wieder vor dem Fernseher rum. Am liebsten sieht er sich Horrorfilme an." - „Ihr Enkel?", fragte Snape Stirn runzelnd. Sir Cedric schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Gustav ist nicht direkt ein Familienmitglied. Obwohl wir ihn fast schon als solches betrachten." - „Gustav?", Snape stutzte, der Name kam ihm bekannt vor. Sir Cedric setzte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf: „Einer der Hauselfen." – „Sie haben Hauselfen?" Severus war nun gänzlich verwirrt. Wie kamen Muggel an Hauselfen? „Erwähnen Sie das aber lieber nicht gegenüber meiner Enkeltochter. Normalerweise lassen sich die Elfen nicht blicken, besonders wenn sie da ist." Er flüsterte bei den Worten. „Würde auch das normale Muggelpersonal verwirren. Sie Gehören seit Generationen der Familie, aber rechtlich gesehen gehören sie der einzig lebenden Hexe der Familie. Ich werd ihr wohl schonend beibringen müssen wie viele Elfen wir haben. Denn ich befürchte meine Enkelin wird sie noch alle frei lassen."

„Ihre Enkelin ist eine Hexe?" Snape sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Der alte Mann lachte auf. „Ja wussten Sie das den nicht?" Er schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und glaubte fast dass der alte Muggel verrückt war. Dann deutete Sir Cedric zur Treppe hoch, die gerade jemand runter kam. „Oh, da kommt sie." Severus schaute auf.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, sie war hier! Sein Herz klopfte auf einmal heftig. „Hermione!" Auch sie hatte ihn bemerkt. „Severus!" Sie lief den Rest der Treppe so schnell runter wie sie nur konnte. Unten fiel sie ihm um den Hals und er schwang sie vor Freude sie wieder zu haben einmal im Kreis herum, bevor er sie feste in seine Arme zog und küsste.

Als sie sich lösten bemerkte Severus etwas aus den Augenwinkeln und schaut nun dorthin um zu sehen was es war. Es war das Bild! In dem Gemälde das nur einen leeren Raum zeigte tat sich etwas. Zwei Personen die ihm und Hermione fast aufs Haar glichen kamen gerade Arm in Arm durch das Bild gewandert.

Hermione die seinem Blick gefolgt war staunte. „Großvater, wie ist das möglich? Ich habe noch nie jemanden in diesem Bild gesehen." Der alte Mann schaute gedankenverloren zu dem Bild rauf und winkte den dargestellten Pärchen zu die ihm ebenfalls winkten. „Die beiden halten sich nicht immer da auf wo man sie beobachten kann. Nur manchmal kann man eure Tante Estelle und euren Onkel Jeffrey auch in ihrem Gemälde bewundern." Dann sah er direkt zu Hermione bevor er langsam zur Treppe ging und während er seine Pfeife mit Tabak stopfte sagte: „Deine Ur-Urgroßmutter Eloise hat das Bild anfertigen lassen, damit ein Teil von ihrer Schwester und ihrem Mann für immer bei uns bleiben."

Severus und Hermione sahen erstaunt hoch zu dem Bild. Die beiden auf dem Bild schauten zu ihnen runter lächelten ihnen zu. Dann zog Jeffrey Estelle in seine Arme und beide küssten sich überglücklich. Severus nahm seinem Urgroßonkel zum Vorbild und zog Hermione in seine Arme. Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen und taten es dem gemalten Paar gleich.

**Ende**

* * *

_Hach, war das nicht romantisch? _

_Und ich kann's mir schon gut vorstellen, wie es demnächst in Snape Manor aussehen wird mit dieser Rasselbande von Hauselfen die Hermione nun am Hals hat. - hehehehe_

_Selbstverständlich wird es demnächst auch eine neue Geschichte geben. Nur weiß ich noch nicht ob sie witzig, spannend abenteuerlich oder wirklich der reinste Horror wird. Auf jeden Fall wird es aber wieder um Herm und Sev gehen, das garantiere ich euch. _


End file.
